Contact
by kaitou-marron
Summary: When Kise's college plans and modeling career take him abroad, he and Aomine struggle to live their lives apart while preserving their special bond. Life, as expected, gets complicated. (AoKise)
1. Prologue - An Impossible Decision

**Chapter 1: Prologue - An Impossible Decision**

Aomine sits on a park bench holding hands with Kise, while watching the sunset. The blond snuggles against him head resting comfortably on Aomine's shoulder. This overly sappy scene is ridiculously out of character for Aomine; however, Kise always manages to make the dumbest things fun.

After a few peaceful moments pass, Kise pulls away. Aomine frowns missing the warmth of the other boy pressed against him.

"Aominecchi, we need to talk."

Warning bells sound in Aomine's head. Although not particularly experienced with relationships, he knows a break-up line when he hears it. "You're not dumping me, are you?"

Kise refuses to meet Aomine's gaze. "Not exactly," he replies softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Aomine asks.

Exhaling loudly, Kise says, "You know how we're nearing the end of our last year of high school." After Aomine nods, Kise continues. "My manager has been working really hard to move my career to the international stage. I've been accepted into an American university, and I have clients that want me to play basketball there so I can be in advertisements run both there and in Japan."

When Aomine remains silent, Kise turns imploring eyes to him. "What should I do?"

"Have you talked to Akashi about it?" Aomine asks assuming the red-head wouldn't want to lose control of one of his pawns.

"Yeah," Kise replies with a torn look on his face. "Akashicchi says I can do what I want. I think he recognizes what a big opportunity this is for me. But your opinion is the one I truly care about. If you don't want me to go, I'll stay here."

Aomine's world crumbles around him. Every fiber of his being rejects the idea of college-life with Kise on the other side of the world. But at the same, he knows he shouldn't be making this decision for the other boy. "Kise, aren't you being rather unfair? This is your career. I can't be responsible for making this choice for you."

Kise's eyes take on a glassy sheen as moisture builds in the brilliant, golden orbs. "Aominecchi, you don't understand," he whispers. When he blinks, tears fall. "Distance can do terrible things to a relationship. I've seen it happen to several co-workers in the industry. They all make promises, sure that their love is true, but the distance is too much. And, I love you, Aominecchi." Kise's expression shows pure anguish as he continues. "I can't – no, I won't— go without your blessing." When Kise finishes, he turns away to dry his damp cheeks with a sleeve.

The weight of Kise's words puts a pressure on Aomine greater than any basketball championship game he has ever played. His heart constricts painfully in his chest, and thickness builds in his throat. With a deep breath to calm himself, Aomine manages one final question. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Staring absently into the distance, Kise nods his head in a barely perceptible motion.

* * *

Aomine can focus on nothing but the impossible decision he has agreed to make for his boyfriend. The memory of Kise's tearful face causes a knot to gather in his stomach.

The easiest course of action would be to act selfishly and deny Kise his freedom. Aomine imagines a future where Kise's fame stays at the national level. He's _almost_ sure that he and Kise will be happy together as they grow into adulthood. However, Aomine worries that if he refuses to let Kise leave, the other boy will come to harbor resentful feelings for having his wings clipped. Should Aomine do what's best for him, or what's best for Kise?

A year ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about being greedy. In the past, his rationale had always been that human nature tended towards avarice, but the peculiarities of love defy rationality. And Aomine does love Kise, perhaps more than he's willing to show or even admit to himself.

What were some idioms the stupidly infatuated prattled about involving love and distance – something about how if you love something that you should let it go and wait for it to come back, or how absence makes the heart grow fonder? These notions seem silly, as Aomine sees nothing wrong with cultivating an easy and comfortable relationship. However, he would be the first to admit that he's not the most romantically inclined person in the world. So perhaps taking a hint from those more knowledgeable about love is the right thing to do.

With a sigh, Aomine realizes he can't be the reason Kise is afraid to move forward; more specifically he can't insist that Kise stay only for his sake. If he does, Aomine knows he will spend the rest of his days wondering if his love is enough to make up for the fact that he forced the other to forgo a great career prospect. He needs to allow Kise his independence (while hoping the blond refuses to take it).

Picking up his cell phone, Aomine registers that the clock reads three in the morning. He calls Kise regardless of the time.

"—minechhi," Kise yawns into the phone when he picks up. "It's late… or early, I guess depending on how you see it. Miss me already?"

Aomine marvels at how quickly the blond perks up. Imagining Kise with bed-tousled hair, he smiles even as his heart aches. "Hey, you," he says, his voice thick with emotion. "I've thought about your opportunity."

On the other side of the line, Kise goes quiet.

"In the end, I don't think it's my decision to make. But if you need my blessing to consider both possibilities, you have it. Kise, you can go if you feel like you want to or need to. I won't hold you back. We'll make things work somehow." Aomine lapses into silence and waits for Kise's response.

After what seems like eternity, Kise finally speaks. "Aominecchi, I'm going."

"I know." Aomine feels like he really did expect this outcome.

"I love you." Kise's sweet words are marred by the despair in his voice.

"I know. I love you, too. Good night."

**Author's Notes: **So I've kind of been toying with an idea like this since my first KnB fic, really thinking about how both Aomine and Kise would act/react to certain things. This is the first time in a long time I've wanted to write a long-fic, so I'm feeling both a little excited and nervous. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue reading as I try to push drama to the max. As always, feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)

X-posted to my AO3 and my LJ


	2. As If The World Is Ending

**Chapter 2: As If The World Is Ending**

Following his decision to go to America for college, Kise discovers himself watching Aomine more closely than normal. Guilt drives him. Kise thought that Aomine, selfish in nature, would refuse to let him go.

In the privacy of the other boy's room, Kise stares blatantly at his boyfriend, who sits on the floor next to him flipping through a magazine half-heartedly. Kise's lips pucker as he notices Aomine wearing a scowl (which he can tell is different from the other boy's normal grumpy look) that has become all too familiar lately.

"We have through summer," Kise says breaking the silence.

"Huh?" the blue-haired boy asks, his eyes focusing on Kise.

"You were looking sad," Kise replies simply. "I was just reminding you that it's only early spring now, and we have until the end of summer."

"I know that, stupid." Aomine responds rolling his eyes. "And I was not looking sad."

"Sad. Thoughtful. It's really the same on your face," Kise comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a playful grin, Kise takes an index finger and pokes at the space between Aomine's furrowed brows.

Aomine slaps Kise's hand away. "What the hell?" he asks eyes narrowing.

Kise smiles, leans in, and presses his lips against the other boy's forehead. In this proximity, he can feel the heat of his boyfriend's breath against his neck, and he shivers in response. Aomine's arms snake around him pulling him close. When the other boy's mouth touches his throat, Kise's breath catches. He doesn't resist when Aomine pins him to the floor with a sinful grin. With his back against the ground, Kise reaches up sliding his hands underneath other boy's shirt, and Aomine presses a palm against Kise's crotch.

With a soft whimper, Kise asks, "Do we have enough time?" Above him Aomine stiffens, and Kise realizes his question carries dual meaning. The countdown to his departure has already started, and they would never have enough time together. Clearing his throat, Kise elaborates, "I mean, before your parents get home."

"Uhh, yeah," Aomine answers awkwardly. "It's not that late in the afternoon, so dad'll be gone for a while. And mom's out running errands. She should be gone for another hour or so."

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Kise mentally chides himself for ruining the mood. He makes two vows: (1) to never mention anything that reminds Aomine that he's leaving and (2) to stun Aomine senseless with sex so the last few clumsy minutes are wiped from the other's memories.

Kise moves his hands so that they encircle Aomine's waist and then tugs gently. The other boy takes the hint, lowers himself towards the ground, and then presses their lips together. However, Aomine remains hesitant until Kise grinds his hips upwards. This action appears to wipe all unpleasant thoughts from Aomine's mind, as Kise feels the other boy's hands working to unfasten the button of his pants.

* * *

Spring passes predictably - high school graduation followed by no real plans. Kise splits his time amongst his family, his friends, and work. However, the unspoken fact that everyone understands is that most of his free time belongs to Aomine.

During the brief break between high school ending and college beginning for Aomine, Kise spends entire days with the other boy (whose parents don't suspect they are dating, what with Aomine owning a ridiculous number of Gravure magazines). They laze around, play basketball, and have sex. Kise honestly can't remember a time when he's been happier, and he feels fairly confident that his boyfriend concurs.

One afternoon, while tangled in Aomine's sheets, Aomine pulls Kise close. With his back flush against Aomine's chest, Kise watches with a reverent smile as tanned fingers trail down his arm and rest splayed against his stomach.

"I wish I could hold you forever," Aomine mumbles sleepily.

Although Kise doesn't think that the other boy will remember this moment later, as he hears Aomine's breathing slow and feels Aomine's weight slacken around him, he knows that the tenderness in his boyfriend's voice will stay emblazoned in his mind for the rest of his life.

'_I'm leaving soon,'_ Kise thinks fully grasping this concept for the first time. Sorrow sweeps through his system, and within Aomine's embrace, he weeps until he, too, succumbs to slumber.

* * *

When April comes, Kise takes to private studies while Aomine starts college. With the help of his manager, he picks a tutor to help him with his English language skills.

As expected, Aomine joins the basketball club and has commitments, which he ignores as much as his new team will allow him to. He manages to secure a floating invitation for Kise to join in, time and modeling career permitting.

Kise feels flattered that Aomine keeps him in mind (especially now that he no longer has teammates to regularly play with) and is pleasantly surprised at how easily he's accepted by the basketball club members. Sometimes he plays, while other times he chooses to watch Aomine with Momoi's company.

When summer break starts, Kise finds himself relegating his time much like during spring break: trying to fit in both social and work related activities. As July passes to August, he notices Aomine becoming quieter and developing more patience.

"I have to start packing," Kise announces. "It'll be boring, so you should just go home and do something you want to do. I know you hate wasting your time."

Aomine's face is unreadable as he replies, "I don't mind. It doesn't matter where I sit around and do nothing."

They actually have quite a bit of fun looking through Kise's possessions, most of which are trinkets the blond has amassed throughout the years.

"Why do you have _this_?" Aomine asks holding a quilt-patched teddy bear in hideous shades of pink, orange, and green.

Kise shrugs. "A gift from an adoring fan?"

"And this?" Aomine continues shaking a gigantic plastic container filled with locks.

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Kise explains, "I made an off-handed comment how a lock off of my school locker went missing in a magazine interview once. My fans decided to send me locks. It kept on setting off the metal detector during the routine check before I could receive my fan mail. Security had to open all of my packages for months. I thought my manager was going to kill me."

This story earns a smile from Aomine. "It's just like you to say things and not think about the consequences."

"I've gotten better about that," Kise defends. For a moment he and Aomine stare at each other over the box of locks. Reading the fond look in his boyfriend's eyes, Kise mentally counts down. '_Three, two, one…'_ Like clockwork, the other boy reaches for him. Aomine's fingers make contact with Kise's cheek, when the door flies opens. The boys jump away from each other guiltily.

Kise panics swinging his gaze to the door, and then his mood changes drastically. "Sis!" he cries happily. "You came to visit today." He bounces to the entrance of his room with arms wide open, while ignoring the suspicious gaze she shoots between him and Aomine.

Kise's sister accepts his hug easily and whispers, "Just because mom and dad don't know what's going on behind closed doors between the two of you doesn't mean I'm clueless."

Laughing, Kise feigns innocence and replies, "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a mock-cheerful wave in Aomine's direction, Kise's sister leaves the two of them alone. The blond returns to his boyfriend's side with an accepting shrug, and the two of them begin sorting through his belongings once more.

"Did your sister just cock-block me?" Aomine asks disgruntled.

"Well, aren't you confident in yourself?" Kise hums shooting Aomine a sideways glance.

"Yeah, you love it."

"And did you seriously just say "cock-block"?" Kise wonders aloud.

Aomine responds by playfully smacking the back of the blond's head.

* * *

A week passes before Aomine enters Kise's room again. At this point, Kise has packed up the necessary belongings to be shipped to America. His room looks bare, save the boxes lining the walls.

When Aomine walks in and shuts the door, Kise studies the other boy's face carefully. Like normal, the other boy doesn't say a thing, but the shock written on Aomine's face tells Kise everything he needs to know. The day he's supposed to leave looms closer, and Aomine simply cannot handle the visual reminder so apparent in Kise's room.

'_This is the last time I'll be inviting him in here,' _Kise decides._ 'This is the last time Aominecchi will be in my room.'_ A piece of his heart dies at this realization.

"Hey, there," Kise says pasting a fake smile on his face. Walking over to Aomine, he takes the other boy by the hand and leads him to the bed. The blue-haired boy, still obviously dazed, sits without much coaxing. Kise kneels down and searches Aomine's expression.

The amount of misery reflected in those midnight blue eyes robs Kise of the ability to speak. Wordlessly, Aomine wraps his arms around Kise and rests his head in the bend where Kise's shoulder and neck meet. Kise presses one hand against Aomine's back and curls the fingers of his other hand in the Aomine's hair. When the blond feels moisture bleeding through his shirt, his eyes widen in shock; he has never witnessed the other boy crying before. With lips pressed tightly together, Kise struggles to keep his own tears at bay. He feels like the world as he knows it is ending.

**Author's Note:** I'm upping the rating partially to be safe but more for future chapters. The title to this chapter is probably more dramatic than the chapter itself, lol. I honestly believe Aomine and Kise would have a mutually loving relationship, and I hope I was able to portray that sentiment. I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)

X-posted to my LJ and AO3


	3. Goodbye, Sweetheart

**Chapter 3: Goodbye, Sweetheart**

A few days before Kise leaves for America, Akashi orders that the Generation of Miracles and Momoi meet to bid the blond a proper farewell. Kise guesses the gathering serves a second purpose as well: to remind Aomine that the rest of the starters during their Teikou days will be there if needed. He appreciates this effort from his old friends.

Gathered around two haphazardly shoved together tables of a fast food joint, Kise speaks in animated tones to everyone. However Aomine remains oddly silent. After a few unsuccessful attempts to draw the blue-haired boy into the conversation, Kise shoots a worried glance to Momoi who merely shrugs. He takes this as a sign to continue his meaningless banter. At the end of the night, Kise feels exhausted but happy. He takes the time to bid individual goodbyes to the first basketball teammates he has ever had.

With a big smile, he wraps his arms around Kuroko. "I think I'm going to miss you the most, Kurokocchi," he gushes.

After Kise pulls away, Kuroko gives him a pointed look and then switches his gaze to Aomine. "I doubt that."

"So honest, I like that about you, Kurokocchi," Kise says before moving on.

Midorima shoots Kise an appropriately scathing glare and backs away. Ignoring these visual cues, the blond pulls the other boy into his arms. "A hug for Midorimacchi, too!" he exclaims. "You can send me my horoscope anytime. I'll read them all and cherish every message." He releases the green-haired boy, turns, and finds his gaze drawn upwards.

"Murasakibaracchi!" Before he can offer extended arms, the purple-haired boy plants a hand firmly on the top of his head ruffling the blond locks. "I'll send you American snacks," Kise offers.

Murasakibara eyes him thoughtfully. "Promise, Kise-chin?" he asks.

"Absolutely," Kise replies grinning. The weight on his head lifts to provide a couple of reassuring pats before Murasakibara moves away.

"Akashicchi," Kise addresses. He bows his head and says, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play with the rest of you."

Under Akashi's scrutiny, Kise tenses. However the red-head merely says, "This is your decision. Make yourself proud, and don't look back."

Those words sit oddly with Kise. However, before he has time to ponder hidden meanings behind Akashi's message, slender arms encircle his waist. "Momoicchi," he says smiling once more. Leaning in, he whispers, "Take care of Aominecchi for me after I leave. He's going to need your friendship and support. He always has." When he pulls away, he sees moisture shining in her eyes. She nods and steps aside to reveal Aomine.

Kise approaches hesitantly. "Aominecchi," he says gently. He takes the other boy's hand into his own. When Aomine doesn't respond, helplessness wells up inside Kise. Glancing back at his friends, he notices them looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Finally Akashi says, "I'm leaving. We're done for today." The others take Akashi's departure as a signal to scatter.

Once Kise and Aomine are alone, Aomine finally meets his gaze.

"What's with you tonight?" Kise asks his grip tightening around Aomine's hand.

The other boy shrugs. "I wanted to let you to have your goodbyes with the others."

"You're part of the team, too. You could have been more involved with the conversations. They're going to be so worried about you now," Kise fusses.

Aomine scowls. "That's not true. They know me better than that. I'm me. That's all I've ever been. It's the way I was before I met you, and it's the way I'll be after you leave."

"Oh." Kise pulls away, his boyfriend's words stinging. "My apologies," he murmurs. He watches the other boy closely but receives no reaction. With a shrug, Kise brushes past Aomine without another glance. _That_ gets a response from the other boy.

"I didn't mean it to sound as harsh as that," Aomine offers reluctantly, joining Kise's side. "I just don't want you to worry about me. I don't need anybody worrying about me."

The two young men leave together.

When he feels Aomine's fingers closing around his, Kise's lips quirk into a satisfied smile.

"Are you going home tonight?" Aomine asks.

"Yeah, my folks are expecting me." Kise leans over and brushes his lips against Aomine's lightly before pulling away. "I'll see you later." After stepping aside, he calls, "Momoicchi, you can come out now."

Momoi emerges from the shadows.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Satsuki?" Aomine asks sounding genuinely surprised.

"I was concerned," she replies frowning.

Kise catches Aomine's gaze and simply raises an eyebrow to tell his boyfriend that he was wrong to think that nobody would worry.

With a friendly wave, Kise heads in a different direction than Aomine and Momoi.

* * *

The day Kise departs for America, Aomine tells the other boy he simply wants to be with him. He endures a boring hour sitting in the waiting room of the modeling agency representing Kise, while his boyfriend bids farewells to those he has worked with since middle school. When the two of them return to the Kise residence, the mood is livelier as friends and family gather together to give the blond their goodbyes. However, only Aomine joins Kise on the express train to Narita airport. They don't talk much, but Kise closes his eyes and leans his head against Aomine's shoulder.

'_This is probably the first moment of peace Kise's had in a while,'_ Aomine realizes gazing at Kise's resting face. He isn't sure how much time passes before his boyfriend's eyelids crack open catching him in mid-stare.

Kise blinks sleepily and then smiles. "Hi there, Aominecchi. I love you."

Heat settles in Aomine's cheeks at the sweet words and angelic look on Kise's face. He has always been amazed at his boyfriend's ability to profess emotions so naturally. Even though Aomine feels the same way, the words always come out wrong. "I love you, too, moron." He sighs inwardly at how harsh and gruff he sounds.

When the train arrives at the appropriate terminal, Aomine follows Kise through the process of scanning his passport and picking up his ticket. They soon arrive at the end of the security line.

"I guess this is goodbye, then, Aominecchi," Kise says a forlorn expression on his face.

Although Aomine knows that the blond wants reassurance or encouragement from him, his mind blanks. He has never been good with words, much less sentimental expressions. He swallows the lump forming in his throat and gives Kise a look that reads, '_What do you want from me?'_

"Ok, then," Kise says a steely resolute look entering his eyes. "If you have nothing to say, then I do. And please listen to everything with an open mind."

Aomine nods.

With a deep breath, the blond continues. "I realize that I'm being selfish going to America to study, play basketball, and model. It's not my intention to hurt you. However, I have to be realistic regarding myself, you, and us. I don't want to be a burden on you in any way, emotionally. So, please, live your life without being scared of where it takes you. Don't be afraid to move forward. I won't…hesitate to live my life either."

Aomine feels as if the world is closing around him. The sound of his heart pounding echoes hollowly in his ears. Kise can't possibly be suggesting what he appears to be. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"No," Kise says his eyes refusing to meet Aomine's. "It's just that I know what distance can do. I just want us to be able to be honest with ourselves and with each other. It's just that if you meet someone else special, I'll understand, okay, Aominecchi?"

Aomine responds with the first thing that comes to mind. "Who will I meet that will ever be more special than you?"

In front of him, Kise's carefully maintained composure crumples. Aomine watches as moisture wells up in Kise's eyes and spills down the planes of the pretty face in front of him. Leaning over, he kisses the tears off of each of Kise's cheeks.

"Aominecchi, you idiot," Kise says thickly. "Why did you have to make it harder for me to leave? You should have just been your normal, callous self, and things would be easier." Kise rubs at his eyes with a clenched fist.

Pulling Kise to him, Aomine crushes their mouths together. The action stuns Kise into submission, which allows Aomine to give Kise one last, devastating kiss. When he pulls away, he says, "You should get going. You don't want to miss your flight."

Still dazed, Kise only nods rubbing two fingers against now swollen lips.

"I love you, idiot. And I'll be looking forward to hearing from you."

"Aominecchi, I love you, too."

Is it Aomine's imagination, or does Kise's voice sound desperate uttering those three words? Aomine decides not to dwell on this observation and instead watches in silence as Kise hoists his bag onto his shoulder and walks to the security line looking back once to give a final wave.

Aomine stays until he can no longer see Kise's blond head. "Goodbye, sweetheart," he whispers, even knowing that his boyfriend can no longer hear him. Then he heads home alone.

**Author's Note:** Was this a satisfying goodbye? I don't even know, lol. I hope so. After this part, things will get more challenging (for them and for me to write, too). I'll keep on trying my best to bring forth an interesting story. I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)

X-posted to my LJ and AO3


	4. Withdrawal

**Chapter 4: Withdrawal**

Kise arrives at his new apartment (in a complex affiliated with his modeling agency) both physically and mentally exhausted. If he could describe New York City in one phrase, he would call it a "dirtier, less-friendly Tokyo." The language barrier proves to be more difficult than he anticipates. Reading comes easily enough, but speaking drains him.

Luckily, all of the possessions he shipped from Japan have already been delivered and sit in piles on the floor of his new home. He manages to find the box with his bedding. Quickly pulling out and setting up the air mattress, he collapses onto it for some much needed rest.

When Kise wakes, he grabs his cell phone, which glows the number 5:37. _'Is it still the middle of the day, or is it morning already? How long have I been asleep?'_ he wonders moving towards the window. '_Morning,'_ he confirms pulling the blinds up.

Although he's surprised that he slept more than twelve hours, he has no time to dwell on this thought. With a sigh, he starts his first day living abroad. After showering, he spends a couple of hours unpacking. Once 8:00 a.m. comes, Kise ventures out of the apartment to get something to eat before a busy day ahead.

Fortunately, Starbucks seem just as ubiquitous here as in Tokyo. The familiarity helps calm his mind. Sitting down he snaps a quick self-photo, where he's grinning stupidly with his coffee and bagel. He posts the picture to his blog with the title, "I've arrived in America!" and the subtext, "Ahh! First food of my stay. Funny I get the same thing in Japan! (^_^);"

By the time he finishes breakfast, he already has dozens of comments from his fans wishing him luck and promising their continued support.

'_I am Kise Ryouta,'_ he tells himself to establish a sense of identity and boost his confidence. Pulling up a map on his cell phone, he plans a route to the headquarters of the New York branch of his modeling agency.

He shows up fifteen minutes early for his 10:00 a.m. appointment with his new manager. Although he has participated in meetings like this before, Kise feels apprehensive. In addition to having concerns about speaking a non-native language, he fully comprehends that he is now an adult representing himself in a foreign country. He can no longer count on his mother's reassuring smile at his photo-shoots or his sister's sympathy for the long days and uncomfortable settings. The number of unfamiliar things surrounding him starts to eat at frayed nerves.

When he's called, Kise walks into the office with his head held high and portfolio clutched tightly in his hands. Two people sit behind a large desk.

The one he assumes to be his new manager, a middle-aged man with fashionable glasses, tells him to take a seat, and Kise obeys. "The Japanese branch said no translator was needed, but I thought it might be prudent to have one just in case. Sometimes they can help facilitate these meetings."

The translator repeats the lines in Japanese.

Kise waits for silence before replying in English, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness. However, I do not think that a translator is necessary. He's welcome to stay if you'd like."

"It seems like your English is passable," the manager says sounding mildly pleased. "Others we've represented have not been quite as fluent." After telling the translator that he can leave, the man finally introduces himself. "I'm Charles Davis. I'll be working with you here." He extends a hand out, which Kise grasps firmly.

"Davis-s… I mean, Mr. Davis, pleased to meet you. I'm Ki-Ryouta Kise." He laughs off his own mistakes. "I'm sorry, cultural differences. Old habits die hard," he says with a shrug.

"Quit with the formalities. You can call me Charles, and I'll call you Ryouta. I see you've brought your portfolio. I've seen some of your work in passing, but would you mind if I take a closer look?"

"Absolutely not," Kise says handing his file over.

Silence fills the room, while Charles flips through the photos. "These are fantastic. How long have you been modeling?"

"About six years," Kise replies.

"Great, a seasoned professional then." The manager pauses, as if deciding whether or not say something. He finally speaks. "You know that this is New York City, right? You can find any kind of support you need. If you'd like to keep in touch with your culture while you're here, I can steer you in the right direction."

"That won't be necessary," Kise says softly.

Charles peers at him curiously. "Why not?"

"I'm here to work, so I will try to acclimate with my new surroundings as quickly as possible."

"You know what, Ryouta? You've got the right attitude."

Kise smiles knowing that he's made a good first impression.

"Now let's talk about some of these athletic campaigns you have lined up once you playing basketball at NYU…"

* * *

"Dai-chan, you have to go to class sometime," Momoi nags at the beginning of basketball practice.

"This is college. Nobody goes to class," Aomine says dismissively. "Plus, why should I put energy into class when I can just have you tell me what I need to know?"

"You know I was only trying to help out while Ki-chan was still here."

At the mention of Kise, Aomine's mood darkens.

Some of his new teammates overhear the conversation and join in. "So your friend is gone?" one of them, whose name Aomine can't recall, asks. "It's a shame. He should have come to college here. You two play well together."

Aomine's grip tightens around the water bottle he's holding. '_He was supposed to come here_. _He is supposed to be here.'_

"Sekai-kun, you don't know who Aomine-kun's friend is?" another nameless teammate says.

'_Ah,'_ Aomine thinks latching on to the useless information as a means of distraction. '_Sekai, that's his name.'_

The new nameless teammate continues. "Aomine-kun was bringing around Kise Ryouta, you know, the model. It's been in entertainment sections of the news that he's going to an American university."

This statement draws curious stares from many club members, and the nameless teammate holds his hands up as a form of surrender. "Hey, my sister is a fan, okay? It's not like I pay special attention to the world of fashion and models."

"That's not all," one familiar voice drawls.

Aomine's eyes narrow as they focus on Imayoshi. Of all the people he played with at Touou, of course he'd end up at the same school with the one having the most difficult personality.

"Aomine and Kise-kun played together in middle school, too. It's all very sweet and nostalgic. But shouldn't you first years be doing something other than gossiping?"

Imayoshi's comment single-handedly pushes the club members onto the court, and Aomine happily focuses on basketball (instead of losing himself in thoughts of why Kise isn't beside him right now).

When Aomine leaves campus for the day, Momoi joins him and starts the conversation. "I know it's only been a couple of days since he's left, but have you been in contact with Ki-chan?"

He considers lying, because he doesn't feel like discussing his boyfriend. However, he ultimately decides against it, since Momoi can always tell when he's being dishonest. "We message some, but I haven't talked to him. The time difference makes it difficult, and we're still trying to work it out."

"How does he seem?" Momoi asks. "I've been following his official blog, but you and I both know that he only shows a certain side through that means of communication. My intuition tells me something is amiss."

"Mostly he whines," Aomine says with a shrug. "I'm hungry. Food is hard here, Aominecchi," Aomine imitates rolling his eyes.

"The cultural difference must be getting to him," Momoi comments. "Even for someone as adaptable as he is, Ki-chan has completely changed his life. He doesn't have a support system. You aren't saying anything mean, are you?" she asks suspiciously.

"Why would you assume that?" Aomine replies grumpily. He tosses his cell phone in Momoi's direction. "See for yourself."

She flips through the conversation log, reading some of Aomine's responses aloud. "I miss you, too. I love you." She pauses. "I never thought I'd see the word "love" from you."

"I don't think it's really a secret," Aomine defends.

Momoi continues to read. "I wish you were here, so-" She breaks off mid-sentence, her face flushing.

Aomine realizes what part of his and Kise's conversation Momoi is looking at and quickly snatches his phone back. "Don't read anymore; it's private."

"That's kind of pervy, Dai-chan," she says looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Don't judge," he says. "It's not my fault you haven't gotten laid."

"Hey!" Momoi protests smacking Aomine on the shoulder. "I just haven't found the right person."

"It's time for you to let go of your feelings for Tetsu."

"I have," she replies. She looks away. "I'm trying. College is for new beginnings!"

Upon changing the topic from Kise, Aomine celebrates on the inside. His relief is short lived, as Momoi has one more piece of advice, "I know you miss Ki-chan, but don't withdraw completely."

He grunts in response not able to admit to his oldest friend that all he wants to do is be alone with his thoughts, which are filled with how much he wishes he could see Kise's smile and feel Kise's warmth.

**Author's Note:** Boring but necessary chapter is boring but necessary. x.x I tried my best to capture the start of their separate lives... I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)

X-posted to my LJ and AO3


	5. A Promised Return

**Chapter 5: A Promised Return**

Today marks the first time Kise has ever felt nervous about the first day of school. Walking around a big campus in a foreign country unnerves him more than he'd like to admit.

As he heads to his first class, he notices girls staring and the guys avoiding his gaze. (Actually some guys stare, too, which is fine with him.) The familiarity of the scene comforts Kise, as he has garnered this reaction from fellow students since middle school. The only difference is that in America his language skills, or lack thereof, keep him from understanding the whispers on the girls' lips as he passes. He wonders how long this handicap will keep him from finding a group of friends to call his own.

Most of his Monday classes turn out to be large lectures that don't lend to student interaction. He hopes that the meetings comprising a subset of students from those courses (held in the following days) will allow him more of an opportunity to chat with classmates.

When he finishes attending classes for the day, he finds himself mentally drained. The focus required to understand his non-native language still exhausts him. By the time basketball practice rolls around, Kise is spent. However, wanting to make a good first impression on his new teammates, he forces his game face on as he enters the gym.

The coach and manager, both carrying clip boards, talk comfortably with a group appearing to be upperclassman. Kise joins a nearby line of people, who he assumes are first years like him.

"New freshman," the manager calls. "What's your name?"

"Ryouta Kise," he replies as he watches her make a mark on her paper.

"Our international recruit," she hums. "I'm curious to see you play in person."

He responds by shooting her his most enthusiastic smile. After waiting another ten minutes to allow for the arrival of a few more people, introductions are made. Kise knows he'll need to hear many of the unfamiliar names more than once to commit them to memory. However, he catches the coach's surname, Harker, and the manager's name, Lisa.

"Let's see some of you first years in action," the coach announces. "Ryouta, you're up first. I've seen recordings of you play, but I'm eager to see your natural ability in person. Why don't you try a one-on-one with," the coach pauses, and reads a name of one of the upper classman. "Adam."

Kise accepts the challenge with a brazen smile. He hasn't let himself get sloppy during the summer (as if Aomine would have let him). Although unaware of his opponent's ability at first, he soon discovers that the other player doesn't hold a candle to his old Tekiou teammates or Kagami.

"Good," Lisa praises making more notes. "I've heard that you have a rather unusual skill, though. I honestly don't think I'll believe it until I see it."

'_Ah,'_ Kise thinks. '_They want everything out in the open.'_ With a nod, he responds, "Sure. Who or what play would you like me to copy?"

A collective gasp fills the gym, as the others mutter about the impossibility of being able to copy moves upon seeing them.

The coach sets up two players (a first year against a third year, whom Kise assumes is the current ace). With a focused gaze, Kise watches the breakaway and the following dunk. '_He moves well,'_ Kise admits. '_Not as well as Aominecchi, though. Copying something like this won't be a problem.'_

Kise faces off against the freshman and blows past the other in the same pattern he just saw finishing by slamming the ball into the hoop on the opposite side of the court.

Hushed chatter fills the gym. Kise notices awe on some faces, while others wear guarded, suspicious looks. At the end of practice, Kise exchanges meaningless conversation with several of his new teammates. They respond to him well enough, but he doesn't feel like any of them are truly ready to accept him, a foreigner with the uncanny ability to copy others.

'_Has no one here had peers with the same skill level as my Teikou teammates? Will I be alienated because of this difference in talent?'_ The wave of worry that ripples through Kise shocks him; he can't remember the last time he felt uncomfortable around other people. '_I am Kise Ryouta,'_ he reminds himself taking a deep breath. '_I can win over anybody.'_

Pasting his friendliest smile on his face, Kise tries to seem as non-intimidating as possible. After a few more minutes of small talk, the others start to disband. When Kise turns to leave, he notices one of the freshmen has tanned skin that reminds him a bit of Aomine. His gaze lingers, and he can almost imagine his boyfriend in this other boy's place. When his fantasy fades to reality, he notices the other boy giving him a grin. This is the first genuine smile he's received all day, and so Kise returns it hoping to make a friend.

"You were amazing," the other boy says with admiration. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Kise shrugs, cultural humility taking over. "I've been on a team where I was the weakest player in many ways."

"Were they all monsters, too?"

"You think I'm a monster?" Kise asks laughing.

The other boy's eyes widen. "I didn't mean it like that."

Kise chuckles some more. "I'm joking. I wasn't trying to make you feel uneasy. I'm sorry; I don't think I caught your name."

The other boy extends a hand. "Marco Torres," he introduces. "Man, with a freshman like you on our team, I don't think I'll see any playing time this year."

Kise accepts the handshake with a firm grip. "We all do our best."

"Why did you decide to study abroad? How did you end up in New York? With skills like yours, you could have gotten into a school that is much better for basketball."

"I need to be in New York," Kise responds before he can help himself.

"Why?" Marco's eyes burn with curiosity.

Kise shrugs to avoid answering.

"So are you staying on campus?"

Kise shakes his head.

"Neither am I. It's too expensive. So whereabouts are you staying?"

"Somewhere called the Hallowell Apartments," Kise responds.

The other boy's mouth drops open. "You mean the apartment complex associated with that modeling and talent agency?"

Kise pauses. He didn't expect this fact to be common knowledge.

"I'm a local," Marco offers. "I've known people who knew people there. But if you're staying there, it means that you're in the modeling or entrainment industry. I'm totally googling you now." After a few moments, Marco shoves his cell phone in Kise's face. "What's all this? Are you a celebrity or something?"

Kise finds himself face to face with dozens of thumbnail photos of himself. "I'm just a small time model trying to make the international scene."

"You'll be fine, Ryouta."

For the first time today, Kise feels like his old self and agrees.

* * *

Aomine spends another day skipping out on basketball practice in favor of napping. He's interrupted mid-yawn by his cellphone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he's happy to see an e-mail from Kise.

_Aominecchi, _

_I'm starting to settle in. I got a new cell phone with an American number. It's 555-247-5755. I guess it's inevitable as I don't want to keep on paying international fees on my phone..I'll still be keeping my old number but won't be using it as much here. E-mail address is still good. Also, yesterday was my first day of class. I got to meet my new team! (^_^)V_

_Miss you much,_

_Kise_

Aomine immediately types a message back.

_Ok. You'll let me know how things are._

He's about to put his phone away, when his cell phone buzzes again. He reads Kise's new message.

_Home now? Can we video chat?_

Aomine, pleased that Kise reaches out to him, answers the message with an affirmative, moves to his desk, and turns on his laptop. Minutes later, Kise appears on his screen.

The blond flashes him a smile and waves. "Aominecchi! I miss you." He moves closer to the camera, so all Aomine can see is a close up of Kise's face.

"What the hell are you doing, moron?" Aomine asks. "Back up. Even your face looks scary this close up."

Kise withdraws to a normal distance, pouting. "That's a terrible thing to say to a model," he says bottom lip quivering. "You don't want to see me. Waahhhhh!"

"Don't be an idiot." Aomine orders.

Kise drops the dramatic act. "Move a little closer. I want to see you better."

With a sigh, Aomine obliges, his chair scraping against the wooden floor. Kise rewards him with a smile.

"You look okay," Aomine comments studying the other boy. "Not great, but okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kise asks.

Aomine answers Kise's question with another one. "How are you really handling your new life? And if you try to bullshit me, I'm going to reach through the camera and kick your ass."

The corners of Kise's mouth turn downwards. "I'm doing… fine," Kise finally says. "Adjusting has been a bit more difficult than I anticipated, but it's happening slowly but surely. I'm not fluent enough in English, and it's keeping me from communicating at school, with my new team, and at the agency in the manner I'd like."

"Come home," Aomine says the words leaving his mouth before he has a chance to think about it.

"I can't," Kise replies, a whine entering his voice. "Money has changed hands, and now I'm their little modeling monkey."

Aomine sits up with a start. "How rich are you, exactly?" he asks out of curiosity. He's amazed this topic has never come up before.

Kise's eyes sparkle with amusement as he purrs, "Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"

After the playful response, Aomine notices that Kise's lively expression flattens. Taking a deep breath, he studies the blond's appearance. His boyfriend looks uncharacteristically discouraged. The dejected Kise in front of him causes his heart to twist uncomfortably, and he wonders what he can do to restore Kise's optimistic nature. "Hey, you. I know how fabulous you are. So does Japan. It's only a matter of time until the rest of the world clues in."

Kise blinks a couple of times and pushes quivering lips together.

"Don't-" Aomine starts.

Kise sniffles, and moisture spills from his eyes. "Ehh," he comments wiping his cheeks with graceful fingers.

"-cry," Aomine finishes dryly.

After a few moments, Kise's tears stop allowing him to speak again. "This may be the single most reassuring thing anybody has said to me. And, this is definitely the nicest thing you've said to me. Ever. By far."

Aomine scowls. "I take it back. You're not fabulous. You're a clingy cry-baby."

Kise's lips pucker into a pout once more. "No take backs."

With a heavy sigh, Aomine relents. "Okay, okay. You're fabulous. And what is the fabulous you doing up at," he looks at the clock and calculates the time difference, "five in the morning?"

"Early morning photo-shoot," Kise replies. "We have to capture sunrise for the right lighting."

"How is your new basketball team?" Aomine changes the subject quickly knowing time works against him.

Kise hesitates. "They're all nice enough, but I get the idea that some of them are intimidated by me. I guess they're not used to people who play as well as we do. Of course none of them know anything regarding the Generation of Miracles, which makes my skills stick out like a sore thumb."

Aomine digests the information in Kise's carefully worded statements understanding that the blond feels alienated by his team. However, he has no advice for his boyfriend.

"I have met one person who seems okay. He sort of looks like you," Kise says after the silence drags.

"You stay away from people that look like me," Aomine replies feeling jealousy creep up.

Kise laughs. "Only a little at first. But he's not Aominecchi. He's way nicer." The blond sticks his tongue out.

Aomine growls. "You're lucky I'm not over there to teach you a lesson."

Kise's face sobers. "I wish you were."

'_Me too,'_ Aomine thinks. He feels bad that he's ruined the flow of the conversation, but he can't think of anything else to say.

"I'm coming home for Christmas," Kise offers.

"You'll be home in less than four months?"

"Can you wait until then?"

"No," Aomine says. "I'm an impatient man. But I will, for you."

"You know what I said at the airport. If you can't-"

"Don't be stupid," Aomine says. "The time between now and Christmas will pass so quickly. I've got school, basketball, and shit."

"Okay," Kise says, his smile back in place. "I should probably head out for the morning. I love you, and I'll message you again as soon as I can."

"Love you, too," Aomine echoes. He watches as Kise disappears from his screen.

"Until Christmas," Aomine says to himself. Surely he can hold out until then.

**Author's Notes:** This is the chapter in which I profusely apologize for understanding nothing about basketball. I tried my best to fake it; hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated. (Seriously, thanks to everyone who has taken the time so far.)

X-posted to my LJ and AO3


	6. The Same Page

**Chapter 6: The Same Page**

Aomine becomes accustomed to life with Kise in America. They fall into a pattern of e-mailing, video chatting, calling, and sending pictures. Although he's not exactly happy with the situation (as he still misses having Kise near him), he accepts the new reality. Days turn into weeks; weeks become months. To Aomine's surprise, the holiday season approaches more quickly than he anticipates.

Sitting on the couch and half paying attention to the television program playing, Aomine thinks he hears a faint knocking sound. Unsure if he's imagining things, he turns the volume down. The pounding gets louder and more insistent. With a sigh, he gets up from his comfortable position and heads down the hall wondering who the hell is bothering him at this late hour. When he opens the door, a golden whirlwind bowls him over.

"Aominecchi!" Kise cries dropping his luggage to the floor and propelling himself into Aomine's arms.

The blue-haired boy stumbles backwards trying to balance the extra weight draped around him. Finally, his back hits the wall of the foyer, and he stabilizes both himself and Kise. "Kise, what are you doing here?" he asks both shock and joy coursing through his system. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you," Kise says grinning. "I came straight here from the airport."

Aomine extracts himself from Kise's embrace to shut the front door. "What were you thinking?" he asks. "What if the neighbors had seen you? What if my parents were home?"

"Your family always goes to visit relatives during the holidays. They know you will only gripe and complain the whole time, so they leave you and your stinky attitude at home. It's been like this since high school."

Kise's apt assessment shuts Aomine up.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to get a shower in. That long flight makes me feel so gross," Kise says moving his shoulders stiffly.

"Uh, sure," Aomine answers taking the blond's luggage to his room. He hands Kise a couple of towels and lies on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to return to his side. Soon the sound of running water fills his ears, and his imagination gets the best of him.

'_What would it be like to join Kise in the shower? How would embracing him under a hot spray of water feel?'_ he wonders. His hands itch to touch smooth flesh, a pleasure he has been denied for far too long. The heat and desire that gathers between Aomine's legs is unmistakable. Groaning, he wonders what the correct action is: surprising the other boy in the shower or waiting for the other boy to return. He has dreamed of being reunited with Kise for so long, and jumping the blond out of impatience has never been in his plans.

'_I'll wait,'_ he decides. '_I can wait a few more moments.'_ However, the water usage continues causing frustration to build in his system. Waiting? What was he thinking? Patience has never been one of his strong suits. With fantasies of taking Kise in the shower overrunning his mind, he makes his way down the hallway before realizing he no longer hears the sounds of running water.

'_How long has he been finished?'_ Aomine thinks, wondering if he should turn tail and run back to his room. When the bathroom opens, he nearly curses at the other boy's bad timing.

Kise steps into the hallway with one towel wrapped low around his waist; he rubs the other one against damp locks of golden hair.

Aomine's breath catches in his throat as he drinks in the image in front of him. Kise, fair skin still flushed from the heat of the shower, looks radiant.

The blond lets the towel in his hands rest against his neck and finally looks up. "Aominecchi?" he asks sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?" Then, understanding dawns in those knowing, honey-colored eyes. "You were going to sneak a peek, weren't you?"

"No," the blue haired boy replies unconvincingly. He pauses before tacking on, "I was just going to yell at you for using too much hot water."

Kise laughs and quirks an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"You can believe what you want," Aomine mutters not feeling particularly compelled to continue the lie.

"You look shifty," Kise comments walking towards Aomine. "The shifty are rarely innocent."

With this exchange, Kise passes Aomine, who ends up following the blond to his own room. "You didn't come all this way just to poke fun at me, did you?" Aomine grumbles shutting the door behind him.

"That's not the only thing I came here for," Kise murmurs with a heavy-lidded look.

Kise captivates him with this intense gaze, and Aomine finds himself frozen in place watching the other boy close the distance between the two of them.

Aomine swallows hard when the blond's fingers brush against his jawline. The caress, soft and loving, fills his stomach with butterflies. He tells himself it's ridiculous that four months apart can make him feel like a nervous virgin, but he can't deny that he's much more than a set of jumbled nerves.

Kise tilts his head and smoothly closes the gap between their faces. If Kise's touch before was soft, the kiss provides the perfect contrast. The blond's mouth is demanding, and Aomine responds in kind, running his tongue against Kise's with sure movements. Kise's fingers curl around the elastic at the waist of Aomine's sweatpants and work their way down to grip his length.

Aomine gasps involuntarily. Too much time has passed since he last felt Kise's touch, and he now fully appreciates how much he has missed it. Breaking the kiss, he mumbles, "Isn't someone eager tonight?"

Kise laughs and presses his lips against Aomine's throat. "Are you talking about me or yourself?"

"Hmm, both of us maybe," Aomine murmurs his hands liberating the towel from around Kise's waist. The damp cloth falls to the floor. He pushes his palms against Kise's hips, his fingers curling to rest against Kise's behind.

Catching the blond's gaze with his own, he sees a hunger burning in those golden orbs and knows his own eyes reflect the same desire. Wordlessly, Kise discards the towel still hanging on his shoulders and heads for Aomine's bed. After quickly ridding himself of his restrictive clothing, Aomine follows his boyfriend.

Before long, Aomine has Kise flat on his back with himself positioned between the blond's spread legs. Looking down, he takes a moment to admire Kise's beauty – the drying locks of fair hair spread against his pillow; the luminescence of Kise's pale skin; the slight part to rosy, full lips; and those eyes, the color of molten amber, staring up at him with so much raw emotion and longing.

Aomine feels like he has captured sunshine, which he selfishly wants to keep to himself. With the difficulties of the long distance relationship fresh on his mind, he worries about the future, specifically about when he'll have to let his light go free once again. His inaction must unnerve Kise, because he feels a gentle push against his chest jarring him back to reality. "Shit, sorry," he says as a way to make amends for his absentmindedness.

"You don't have to say it if you're not comfortable with the words," Kise tells him. His mouth softens to a tender smile. "I feel the same way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aomine says one hand trailing from Kise's chest to navel. He relishes the feel of warm, smooth flesh beneath the pads of his fingers. Using his other hand as support, he lowers himself towards the blond.

"The distance has been hard on me, too, and I've missed you so much," Kise whispers before their lips meet once more.

Although Aomine would never admit it, the fact that he and Kise are still on the same page after being apart for four months sends relief rushing through his system.

* * *

Three days following his return to Japan, Kise hoists a tote bag filled with brightly wrapped gifts on his shoulder as he and Aomine head towards the designated place for the Generation of Miracles meet-up.

"I don't know why we have to see the rest of them," Aomine says. "Christmas is for lovers."

"I agree," Kise replies a grin breaking across his features. "And we spent Christmas together. But now it's the day after Christmas, the perfect day to go out with friends. Plus I have gifts for everyone."

Aomine's scowl deepens.

"Don't look so grumpy. They're your friends, too. Let's spread the holiday cheer together, Aominecchi!" With a lively hop to his step, Kise turns around holding his arms out to urge the other boy to hurry up. He feels mollified when he sees Aomine's lip quirk up at his antics.

Pace quickening, Aomine soon catches up to Kise. The blond marvels at how everything feels so comfortable and natural, as if they haven't been apart at all. The last three days have calmed his nerves about the strength of their connection to one another. If they can be separated for four months and pick things up without skipping a beat, they _may_ just be able to maintain their special bond through his studies abroad.

'_Please grant my Christmas wish,'_ Kise thinks sneaking a peek at his boyfriend. The sharp planes of Aomine's handsome face send a giddy flutter through his system. '_Santa knows I've been a good boy, and preserving this relationship is only thing I've asked for.'_

Aomine notices Kise's stare, and heat rises in the blond's cheeks upon being discovered. '_Ah, how uncool of me,'_ Kise laments.

With the blue-haired boy giving him a smug smirk, Kise ducks his head, embarrassed. He begins to stammer some stupid excuse when he feels a gloved hand close around his own.

"Aominecchi," Kise says returning the gesture with a bright smile. Their gazes meet, and this time Aomine looks away first in a slightly awkward motion, which leaves Kise puzzled.

Finally, Aomine speaks. "Don't you think it's about time we start addressing each other with our given names?"

Kise's heart swells with more hope than he has ever felt in his entire life. He prides himself on being a realist, so his thoughts concerning their relationship previously centered around counting down the time they had left as a couple, before the complications of distance would have them wanting freedom rather than each other. However, the fact that his boyfriend tries to pull them closer encourages him.

"I know that's the way things are in America," Aomine continues. "I don't want those bastards, who don't even know you, getting the one-up on me."

'_Oh, that's why,'_ Kise thinks wryly, snickering at the other boy's honesty.

"I'm touched, even though you have ulterior motives. It's just like you to be selfish and possessive. You're lucky I find these characteristics of yours endearing."

Aomine's brows knit together in a rare, thoughtful look. "It really is about time, though. We're close enough. We're just used to the way things were in Teikou, so we never bothered to change."

"Daiii-kiii-cchi," Kise drawls. A grin spreading across his face, he laughingly chants, "Daikicchi, Daikicchi, Daikicchi."

"I'm going to hit you, Ryouta," Aomine replies rolling his eyes.

"The first time you use my given name is to threaten me?" Kise asks incredulously, lips puckering to a pout. "You're the worst."

Aomine only laughs at the outraged response.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Kise continues to sulk. When the blue haired boy offers no consolation, Kise finally says, "Those syllables do sound a little harsh together. Daiki it is." When he feels Aomine's grip tighten on his hand, Kise lets out a satisfied hum, his lips curving into a smile.

**Author's Notes: **I think this is the quickest time period between updates I've had in a long time. I guess I'm having fun with this fic, and I hope you're all having fun reading. Also - yay, happy chapter! The next chapter probably won't come as quickly (or be as happy), but I'll keep on writing/editing away. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	7. Salt and Vinegar

**Chapter 7: Salt and Vinegar**

About two weeks have passed since Kise's winter visit, and Aomine has more trouble adjusting to this withdrawal as compared to the blond's initial parting for college several months earlier. He supposes the reason behind his reaction centers around the fact that he had more time to mentally prepare for Kise's first departure. However, this holiday visit – not much longer than a week – cruelly reminds him what life is like with his boyfriend in it. The blond adds an element of light and mirth, which contrasts Aomine's cynical outlook on humanity. Their time together ends like a blink of an eye, and Kise disappears leaving Aomine alone once more.

They fall back into the familiar pattern of emailing and chatting, and Aomine can tell his boyfriend has finally adjusted to life abroad. Although he's happy to see Kise's normal, radiant personality shine through, the fact that the blond seems to be doing fine without him, especially when he feels like an essential part of his life is missing, bothers him.

Aomine feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and opens Kise's latest message.

_Here are some preliminary pics from my latest photo shoot and some photos of my current team. Wah! I'm so busy now (but not too busy to miss you). (^3^)_

Shaking his head, Aomine chuckles at Kise's innate ability to seem casual and intimate at the same time. The fashion spread (filled with odd clothing choices) confuses Aomine, like most of them do. But, his boyfriend looks stunning in all of the photos, his pale skin flawless and his body perfectly toned. However, Kise's eyes, glowing, golden orbs filled with a mysterious promise, grab Aomine's focus.

This awed reaction is short-lived as the next set of pictures, featuring Kise with his new basketball team, hits him like a swift punch in the gut. A sense of loss bubbles up in Aomine as he looks at images of Kise flashing that easy-going smile of his at the others.

'_I was the first one to experience that kind of camaraderie with Ryouta. Part of me wants to keep that feeling to myself.'_ The degree of possessiveness to his thoughts surprises Aomine. Re-evaluating the team photos, he supposes Kise's new teammates all look nice enough, well at least nice enough to humor the blond and pose for a few pictures. One particular person sticks out to him – a young man with tanned skin who stands nearest to Kise in all of the self-portrait shots.

'_This must be the guy Kise said looked like me,'_ he surmises. '_It's really only the skin tone.'_

Aomine dislikes this person immediately (the same way he disliked Kasamatsu when Kise was at Kaijou). Although he understands that the blond would naturally make new friends, seeing strangers interacting so casually with his boyfriend makes Aomine feel left out. Looking at these images of Kise's new life, he wonders why he's not a part of it.

This direction of thought is counterproductive, like rubbing salt into open sores. So Aomine pushes these negative feelings aside and focuses on the fact that this well-adjusted Kise is much better than the mopey one he had to deal with immediately after the move. He would manage to re-adjust to everyday life without Kise, focusing on basketball and his own lazy pleasures, much like he did before he and Kise started dating. However, he'd do all of these things with the promise of a summer visit ringing in the back of his mind.

* * *

Second semester at college brings Kise opportunities not afforded to him during his first semester - a comfort with life abroad, a better grasp on his non-native language, and the chance to take courses with new friends. His first class of the day ends, and he sits with Marco and Joe, another freshman on the basketball team, on benches outside of the lecture hall just killing time.

Two girls approach the group brandishing opened magazines. "This is you right?" they ask in unison.

Kise shifts his attention from his current conversation to the girls. He flashes a grin and answers, "Sure is."

"Can we get autographs?"

"Absolutely," he replies taking the publications, pulling out a pen, and lowering his lashes playfully. After signing the magazines, he returns them to the girls, who giggle as they retreat with their prizes.

"Doesn't that get old after a while?" Marco asks. "Playing basketball with you is an interesting experience. Your supporters are numerous and loud at games. How do you deal with the constant attention? It's nerve-wracking for me as a teammate, and nobody's watching a freshman like me."

Kise shakes his head. "I never get tired of it," he responds honestly. "I'm grateful for every fan I have. I wouldn't be where I am without their support."

"You should be a politician," Joe says with mock-disgust.

Kise laughs, his eyes twinkling with amusement, until someone else interrupts their conversation.

"Are you Ryouta Kise?" A voice asks from above him.

With a smile on his face, he looks up and nods.

"Who do you think you are coming here and trying to take the attention of girls who are already in relationships?" the stranger accuses.

'_Ah,'_ Kise thinks. _'An upset boyfriend.'_ He has diffused situations like this before. "That really isn't my intention. I'm just here to play basketball." He coaches his voice to have a soothing, non-threatening tone.

"Bullshit," the other boy bites out. "You're in class with my girl, and now she thinks you walk on water. You should just go back to where you came from. We don't need you here."

The degree of animosity in this boy's voice unsettles Kise, but he continues with his normal protocol, honed by years of experience. "Honestly, I'm only here to play basketball, why-"

Kise never gets a chance to finish his suggestion, because the other boy reaches into his jacket to pull something out. News articles of school shootings flash through the blond's mind, and he sucks in a deep breath to try to calm his racing pulse.

Kise's new friends try to help at this point. Marco interjects, "Hey, man, I don't know what you're thinking, but maybe it's time to calm down."

The stranger switches his attention to Marco with narrowed eyes. As the tension around their group builds, Kise desperately searches his mind for a way to dissipate the heavy atmosphere. This objective fulfills itself when the stranger laughs and pulls out a squirt gun.

Kise's breath rushes out of him, and his muscles relax. Outrage at this inappropriate action comes secondary to the sense of relief at avoiding a potentially dangerous situation. The calm is short-lived though, as a spray of pressurized liquid, having the acrid smell of vinegar, hits his right eye. Sensitive tissue immediately inflames, and tears flow from his eye like blood from an open wound. He is vaguely aware of the attacker making his escape down the crowded halls but finds himself unable to focus on the perpetrator.

_'It burns,_' Kise thinks, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He says as much in his native tongue before his brain catches up and then repeats the lines in English while trying to keep fear from overwhelming his system.

"My right eye feels like it's burning." Trying to stop the tears, he gingerly dabs the sensitive area with a sleeve. Even the gentle touches sting. With a deep breath, he tries to open his eyes. The pain associated with the endeavor leaves him gasping with shock.

'_It hurts too much,'_ he realizes alarmed. Exhaling heavily, he tries to calm himself. '_Once I open my eye, I can rinse it out with water. Surely, the pain and tears will stop then. I can do this.'_

Gritting his teeth together, he forces his eyes open, and a cold wave of dread crashes down upon him. His right eye only supplies images of fuzzy shapes, and he knows this impairment has nothing to do with the fact that his eye won't stop watering.

"I can't see out of my right eye," he whispers, horrified. Although he attempts to keep his composure through breathing exercises, they provide him no comfort. He repeats himself, this time his voice loud and panicked, "I can't see out of my right eye!"

Everything around Kise explodes into chaos. People stop to stare and ask about the situation, the noise crescendoing to an uproar. At the same time, Marco hands him a water bottle encouraging him to flush his right eye. He obeys numbly.

"Is it better now that you've rinsed it out?" Marco asks. (Kise wonders how many times his friend has repeated this question before he manages to focus on it.)

The blond shakes his head trying not to look as scared as he feels. "I think I need to go to the emergency room for treatment, the sooner the better," he manages in a shaky voice.

"I'll take you," Marco offers, all but dragging Kise to his feet. "You can hold onto me if you want keep your eyes closed. At least put these on." He shoves sunglasses on Kise's face.

Grateful for the help, the blond lets his friend lead the way.

**Author's Notes: **So I probably shouldn't admit that I had fun writing this chapter, but I did. I believe random haters of celebrities exist. (The vinegar event is loosely based off of something that happened to a Korean celebrity.) I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	8. Contrast

**Chapter 8: Contrast**

Aomine yawns as he haphazardly browses the internet. It's past midnight, so he should either be doing that homework assignment he's been avoiding or sleeping.

'_I guess it's time to go to bed,'_ he finally decides, when his cell phone rings.

"Why the hell are you calling this late, Satsuki?" he grumps.

"I was hoping you'd still be awake," Momoi replies sounding unnerved. "I'm going to forward you a video. The stream was up last time I checked, so I'll send you the link. However, I also have a copy of the file, if the streaming video has been removed."

Aomine frowns, alarmed by her incoherence. For as long as he can remember, Momoi has always been poised. The unfocused conversation tells him that something bad has happened. "Satsuki, are you okay? What's wrong? Spit it out. Do I need to come get you?"

"No," she says. "It's not me; I'm fine. Something's happened to Ki-chan."

Aomine's heart plummets fear taking over his system. "What happened? How do you know, and why hasn't he contacted me?"

"I've sent you the link. Bless smart phones. Every moment is so easy to record." Her voice has a sardonic bite.

Aomine goes to his mail and clicks on Momoi's link. Moments later, he watches Kise sitting around and talking with two guys he recognizes from Kise's photos of the basketball team. The videographer, obviously an adoring fan, narrates the recording with excited tones. He's almost glad his English skills are too poor for him to understand what he assumes is standard fan-worship. Two girls approach and leave with autographs. When the next person draws closer to the blond, Aomine stiffens. He can feel trouble brewing.

"He's accusing Kise of trying to steal his girlfriend, or something to that affect," Momoi translates.

Aomine lets out a harsh snort. When the guy in the video reaches in his jacket, Aomine's heart starts beating too quickly, the fluttery pace uncomfortable in his chest.

"What? It's only a squirt gun. Satsuki-" He stops mid-sentence when Kise yelps in pain. The sound sends a chill down his spine, his heart sinking into his stomach as he hears the only part of the ordeal spoken in Japanese.

"His eye? That bastard is fucking dead!" Aomine grinds out. But anger fades to worry, as he observes Kise trying to keep his cool and losing the battle. The terror and panic in his boyfriend's voice fills him with dread of the worst kind. "What's wrong, Satsuki? What is he saying?"

"He's saying that he can't see out of his right eye. I don't know if the damage is permanent. This video is already all over the internet. He's gotten so many concerned questions and comments about this topic on his last blog entry; however, he hasn't responded to any of them. That's why you have to contact him. If it's you, he'll answer. I'm sure of it."

"I'm on it," he reassures.

"Dai-chan, let me know how Ki-chan's doing once you know. And tell him my thoughts are with him."

* * *

Kise's head swims with information after his visit with the doctor, who assured him that the damage to his eyesight is not permanent. He doesn't understand some of the medical explanations due to lack of familiarity with these terms in English, but the important thing is that his eye will heal and that his vision will recover. With a patch settled over his right eye (an accessory he will be sporting for the next few days) and medicated eye drops in his hand, he heads to the receptionist's desk with Marco. His manager insists he stay at the hospital in order to meet with the doctor to get a better grasp on the injury and to strategize about how to handle the situation publicly. Since these topics should be discussed in private, Kise tries to secure a room within the building prior to Charles's arrival.

"Hi," he says pleasantly to the middle-aged woman sitting at the desk, flashing his made-for-magazine smile. Although everything about today has Kise wanting to collapse into a sobbing mess, he manages to force himself to keep that damned grin on his face. "I'm waiting for someone who wants to talk to the doctor about…" Finding himself at a loss of words, he gestures to his patched eye. "I was hoping there would be a place where I could wait for him alone."

"Poor thing," she says, gaze automatically sympathetic. "I'll find an empty room for you to wait in."

After following the receptionist through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, Kise and Marco find themselves sitting in a blissfully empty room. With a heavy sigh, Kise lets his head fall into his hands.

His friend breaks the silence first. "Ryouta, you're amazing. How can you stay so calm under pressure? How can you smile and charm people after everything that has happened?"

"Experience and necessity. It's my job to smile through a lot of things," Kise answers. After a pause, he adds shakily, "I'm not smiling now."

"I thought that you led a glamorous life. But I must say that I don't envy you at all."

A laugh, dry and bitter, escapes Kise's mouth. He's about to say more, when he feels his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling out the device, he sees Aomine's name flashing insistently_. 'Daiki can't possibly know, can he?'_ he wonders. _'It's only been a few hours. It has to be a coincidence. It'll be nice to hear his voice, but I can't let him know anything is wrong.'_

"I have to take this," Kise tells Marco. With a deep breath, he puts his game face on once more. "Daiii-ki," he says in a sing-songy voice. "Hi."

"Don't "hi" me, dumbass," Aomine scolds.

With that one sentence, Kise is certain that Aomine knows about his horrific day. "I guess you found out about my eye," he says glumly.

"How's your vision? Will you regain your sight?"

Across the line, Aomine sounds worried, and Kise wraps his boyfriend's concern around him like a cloak letting it comfort him. "The damage isn't permanent," he assures. "It's just a corneal abrasion." He lowers his voice as if telling a secret. "I had to look those words up in an English-to-Japanese translator."

"Thank goodness," Aomine breathes the relief evident in his voice.

Unsure how to respond, Kise chooses to try to lighten the mood. "I am, however, sporting an awesome eye patch. So if you've ever had any pirate fantasies, now's the time to let me know. Or if you haven't, now's the time to think about them," he offers playfully.

"You're making jokes?" Aomine asks incredulously. "How are you making jokes when you just got attacked?"

Kise's heart drops as he hears the anger in his boyfriend's voice, so he changes the course of the conversation altogether. "How did you even find out anyway?"

"Not the way I should have, which is from you, moron. I had to find out from Satsuki and some streamed video. By the way, she's worried, too."

"Someone recorded it, and it's on the internet already?" Kise asks. "This is bad; I have to get it taken down."

"That's your concern?"

"I can't let the public control this situation. I have to," Kise answers. "I have my image to be concerned about."

"Fuck that shit," Aomine bites at him. "You need to get that lunatic arrested."

Kise remains silent.

"Please tell me you're pressing charges."

"I don't know," Kise responds honestly. "This is a public relations nightmare. I'm waiting for my manager to get here so we can discuss the options and settle on the best one. I'm a celebrity; I'm always going to have haters out there."

"You're not going to even fight back or defend yourself? If it were me-"

Kise cuts him off. "I can't deal with everyone the same way you handled Haizaki."

On the other side of the line, Aomine lets out a growl. "I wish you never found out about that. Every time I criticize you for choosing inaction over action, you throw it in my face."

Kise immediately regrets bringing up the incident that happened during the Winter Cup of their freshman year in high school. Aomine's choice to use violence against a former teammate, even if done with the best intentions, has turned into a sour topic for the couple, as it highlights the differences in their personalities.

"Daiki, I'm tired," Kise whines. "I don't want to fight." The difficult day finally takes its toll on his psyche, and Kise's energy drains from his system. With a thickness building up in his throat, he knows he's moments from coming apart at the seams. "Can't you just tell me you love me and that you were worried?"

Aomine must be able to hear the desperation in the blond's voice, because he actually complies. "I love you, and I was worried."

Exhaling loudly, Kise says, "Thank you. I'll be fine. Can you send me the link to the video Momoicchi managed to find?"

"I can." Aomine pauses before saying, "Ryouta, you should come home. Nobody would blame you after an incident like this. Don't deny that you want to be here. I'd love nothing more than to wrap my arms around you and -"

"Of course I'd rather be with you now, but I can't go back. I won't run from my responsibilities here. I can't explain this to you again, not now." His heart squeezes painfully in his chest at his desire for his boyfriend's comfort, both physically and emotionally. With Aomine's plea chiseling away at his resolve to stay strong, Kise desperately searches for a solution. "I have to go. My manager's here. I love you, and I'll message you when I can."

After Kise ends the call, his arms drop limply into his lap. His gaze focuses on the mobile phone nestled in his hands. When it vibrates, he sees a message from Aomine, probably the link to the streaming video he requested. His boyfriend's earnestness contrasts with his own dishonest actions moments earlier. '_He does what I ask, and I lie. I'm nothing more than a wretched liar,' _Kise thinks darkly.

"Ryouta has someone special waiting for him at home."

Kise's attention snaps to Marco. He had forgotten about his friend's presence. "No," he protests starting his standard response. "I'm not seeing anybody."

"Even if I couldn't understand a word of that conversation, I could tell from the way you talked to the guy on the other side of the line."

"What?" Kise asks with a weak laugh. "You're imagining things. That could have been anybody – an old friend, a father, or a brother."

Shaking his head, Marco says, "The emotion I could see on your face and hear in your voice suggests an intimate relationship. I can guess how the conversation went. He's simply worried, and you trying to lighten the mood didn't help things."

"Are you sure you don't understand Japanese?" Kise grumbles.

"Not a word," Marco promises. "You can be easy to read when you're not trying to keep your face neutral."

Kise lets out an indignant, "Hmph," in protest.

"You don't have to worry about me," Marco reassures. "I'm not going to tell anybody."

The door to the room opens to reveal Kise's manager.

Marco gives the blond an easy-going wave as he gets up. "I didn't want you to have to wait by yourself, after the day you've had. But I'm sure you have business to take care of. I'll give the team an update about your condition at practice. I'm sure they've all heard what happened from Joe and are concerned."

"Thank you," Kise says. As his friend takes his leave and his manager approaches, Kise puts on the bravest face he can muster. He turns his cell phone on, clicks on the streaming video link from Aomine, and hands the device to Charles. "I think this will explain everything much better than I can."

**Author's Notes: **Haizaki, Haizaki, Haizaki. IDK, that whole event can be analyzed a thousand times. Every time I think about it, I wonder how Kise would really react to finding out. I cannot wait to see that particular scene animated in season two of the anime. (And I dare say many other AoKise fans feel the same way. =D)

I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but life and my muse were not agreeing with me. I hope it turned out okay. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	9. Cruelty

**Chapter 9: Cruelty**

The "jealous boyfriend trying to blind him with vinegar" incident brings more positive results than Kise could have ever predicted. Somehow he and his manager pick the correct actions to take, so that when news officially breaks, Kise comes across looking like a prince. Who wouldn't sympathize with the handsome, basketball dynamo, who also handles difficult situations with the utmost professionalism and graciousness?

Since the recording of the encounter that Momoi found supports this image, Kise's agency chooses not to put full efforts into pulling the video from the internet. Additionally, he gives humble, relatable quotes to newspapers and provides interviews for local news stations. These actions thrust his story into the middle of New York's entertainment scene, procuring him an invitation as a guest on a comedy show, which consequently gains him national recognition. His established, Japanese fan base sends him overwhelming support, and his popularity in America skyrockets. Soon, modeling as well as commercial job offers come pouring in, and Kise finds himself capitalizing on this opportunity.

"You're like a golden ticket," Charles tells him one day, beaming. "Everything you've done has been exactly right."

Shaking his head, Kise says, "I'm just following your direction. I'm very grateful for this period of immense fortune, even if it stems from that horrible attack."

"Well, your actions _during_ the incident and immediately after are what's important. You were obviously trying to diffuse the situation the entire time, and the public has made their judgment based on that fact. You could have been nasty if you wanted to be, but you weren't. It's almost if I've trained you in public relations myself."

Kise cocks his head, confused. "Any other response could be easily misconstrued," he comments. "It's only natural to try to take control of the situation and keep hostilities at bay."

His manager shrugs. "Sometimes in difficult circumstances, people respond with violence or insults. I dare say that would be the normal response. However, you kept your head on straight. You're a dream to represent."

"Thank you," Kise replies feeling as if the whole world is on his side.

"We're going to keep on building your presence and popularity," Charles tells him. "You've got buzz around you now, and I've managed to snag invites to a couple of major social events for you. Real important people will be there, and you'll be able to solidify your place amongst them."

"Social events?" Kise repeats feeling excited. "I'd be more than happy to try to make the impression you want me to."

"Naturally, you won't be going alone. You'll be escorting young ladies in the industry. You're a handsome, nice, young man. Actresses, singers, and other models have expressed an interest in meeting you following the vinegar incident."

"Oh," Kise responds his lips quirking downwards.

"Is there a problem?" his manager asks shooting him a suspicious look.

'_Besides the fact that my boyfriend won't like this one bit?'_ Kise thinks to himself. Aloud, he says, "I can't think of any. I was just surprised that this one event has managed to affect my career so greatly."

"I've always heard that it's better to be lucky than good," Charles quips lightly.

"Indeed," Kise says with a nod. "So, just out of curiosity, when is the first of these shindigs?'

"In a couple weeks," his manager replies easily. "So be ready to get your game face on and turn on your charm."

"Okay," Kise agrees.

'_So I don't have much time before I need to discuss this situation with Daiki,'_ he thinks unenthusiastically. '_I wonder how I'm going to explain this one.'_ He forces a smile on his face until his meeting with his manager concludes.

* * *

When Kise calls, Aomine answers, "So, are you going to come home?"

"Daiki," Kise replies, "My answer is still the same as it was the last time. I can't go back to Japan; I have obligations here."

"Then, what are you doing to better protect yourself?"

"More vigilance on my part?" Kise responds sheepishly.

With a growl, Aomine says, "You must either want me to fly to America and force you to come back myself or tell Akashi to provide you with proper security."

"Please don't tell Akashicchi to do anything," Kise begs. "He called to tell me he could "take care" of anyone without rousing suspicion, and I totally believe him. I've handled the situation. My eye has healed; I'm fine. I feel guilty that you guys are still concerned about me when there's nothing left to worry about."

Knowing he won't win this argument, Aomine demands, "Then, where's my bribe?"

From the other side of the line, he hears Kise's exasperated sigh.

"We had a deal. I'd stop mentioning the whole you getting attacked incident for-"

"I know; I know! I'm looking at it right now, but it's kind of embarrassing," Kise responds a whine entering his voice.

Kise's childish response causes Aomine to explode with laughter. "You think _that's_ embarrassing. You know you get paid to parade around and get photographed wearing all sorts of odd things," Aomine mocks. "And if you weren't willing to do this, you shouldn't have suggested that I explore pirate fantasies."

After having his words thrown back at him, Kise remains silent. However, Aomine can image the sour look on the other boy's face. "I can hear you pouting, and it's not going to do you any good."

"Fine, I'm sending it," Kise responds sounding reluctant.

Aomine, staring at his computer screen, welcomes the email with the attached picture. Quickly opening the photo, his eyes drink in the image that appears in front of him. Kise poses donning no more than a pirate hat, eye-patch, and tight leather pants slung low on his hips. The smooth expanse of Kise's skin, the knowing look in Kise's visible eye, and confident smirk on Kise's face take Aomine's breath away. "Holy fuck," he breathes. "You make one sexy pirate."

"I can't even tell if you're being serious or making fun of me," Kise retorts huffily.

"Can't it be both?" Aomine teases eyes still glued to the screen. Before Kise can respond, he adds, "Maybe I'm going to have to break my word a little. I want you to come home right now."

After a pause, the blond entertains Aomine's change in subject matter. "Hmm, what would you do if I were there?" he asks suggestively.

"I'd take you to my bedroom, and we wouldn't leave for days," Aomine states. "They'd have to send out a search party for us." He waits for the other boy to give a predictable comment on how he must be confident in his stamina. However this response never comes. When the silence becomes stifling, he prods, "Hey Ryouta, what's wrong? Why do you suddenly seem like you're miles away?"

"I am miles away," Kise replies sadly. "I… We…" The blond pauses before saying, "We need to talk."

Dread washes over Aomine and settles heavily in his stomach. In that moment, he grasps how much he hates those words. After every instance of Kise saying "we need to talk," terrible news follows. "Just spit it out," Aomine barks out closing his eyes and preparing himself for the worst.

"Well, that event we agreed not to talk about… has actually been really beneficial to my career in America. I've been invited to all sorts of social events."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Aomine asks perplexed.

"I'm not expected to go to these functions alone," Kise adds hesitantly.

Aomine pieces together the meaning behind his boyfriend's indirect words. "Are you asking me for permission to go on dates with someone else?" he questions incredulously.

"Do I need your approval to do things I need to do for my job?" Kise asks tentatively.

Imagining his boyfriend on the arm of a dazzling, female celebrity has the blue haired boy boiling with jealousy. "If you're not asking for my consent, then why are we even having this conversation?" he demands.

"I just wanted to keep you in the loop as to my social obligations. I didn't want you to find out from the internet or from some magazine."

"And if I told you not to do it?" Aomine asks.

"I have to," Kise replies levelly. "I've got an opportunity to meet some influential people and to be seen at some important parties. It's too big to pass up."

Aomine feels certain that if he refuses to give the blond his blessing, their relationship could be forfeit. He always had the nagging feeling that Kise values freedom above all else, and this conversation solidifies his belief. He tries another tactic. "You going to fancy galas with another girl won't sit well with your Japanese fans."

Kise sighs. "I need to strike a balance between my career here and my fan base in Japan. I've discussed this with both my old and new manager. However, you're misunderstanding something. I'll be going to different parties with different girls; it won't be as if I'm really dating anybody. It should be culturally acceptable to all crowds I'm trying to reach."

This revelation strikes Aomine like a physical blow. "You're going to be going out with several different girls?"

"I think you should look at that as a positive," Kise defends. "It's not like I'm going to be developing a relationship with any one person. None of these forced dates will mean anything. That's the point I want to get across to you. However, I still have to do the public thing and be seen. I thought we could maybe come up with an understanding or some set of guidelines of what you'd be okay with me doing."

Blunt honesty has always been the blue haired boy's style, and he sees no reason to react any differently. "You can't be sure that no bonds will be formed on these dates. I don't believe for one second that you're naïve enough to think that no ulterior motive exists with these management-planned set ups. And, are you seriously asking me how much you can cheat before I consider it cheating? You're being cruel, Ryouta."

"Daiki," Kise whimpers. "I'm sorry."

Aomine's stomach twists at the sound of Kise sobbing in the background. However, with his pride wounded, he can offer his boyfriend no comfort.

After what seems like an eternity, Kise gains control of his emotions once more. "What would you have me do?" he asks. "I'm here for a reason. I've got a job to do, but it doesn't mean I love you any less. My heart still belongs to you. But if you feel this arrangement is unfair, then go ahead and date other people, too. I've told you before that I'm realistic about distance and needs."

Aomine's insides shatter at Kise's plea. He'd rather the blond pledge devotion and ask for nothing less in return. But if the past has taught him anything, this arrangement is something Kise will never ask for.

'_I'd rather have part of him than none of him at all,'_ Aomine realizes.

With uneasiness settling in his bones, Aomine forces himself to grind out, "Let me know if anything becomes more intimate than a kiss on the cheek."

"Thank you, Daiki," Kise says sounding relieved. "I'll see you this summer. I love you. You're the only one I love."

'_For now,'_ Aomine's pessimistic mind supplies. '_I'm the only one you love for now. What's going to happen when you go to these fancy parties with other celebrities, with people who shine almost as brightly as you do? Will you find them more suitable for yourself than me?'_

His chest tightens, and the promised summer reunion seems too far away. When his gaze focuses on the picture of Kise on his computer screen, the sultry, intimate image only seems to mock him. In a fit of rage, he slams his laptop shut.

'_I can't talk to him anymore now. I can't pretend everything's normal and that I'm not upset.'_ Without explanation, Aomine says, "I have to go."

He hangs up the phone before Kise has a chance to respond allowing misery and solitude to surround him.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter took a little longer to get out than I was hoping. IDK, I think I'm getting to that point where I'm starting to maybe over-think things with this fic (and get paranoid as to whether or not things are making sense). Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	10. Insecurities

**Chapter 10: Insecurities**

Soon after Aomine starts his second year of college, he decides to live on his own. He gets a part time job and then finds an appropriate efficiency apartment. He moves into his new home the first Saturday in June with the help of friends bribed with a free meal.

At the end of the day, only Momoi remains with him fussing over the arrangement of his sparse dishes and cheap furniture.

"You can leave, Satsuki," Aomine says dismissively. "I can finish up on my own."

"I know," she responds. "It'll be your first night alone, so I don't mind keeping you company for a little while longer. Plus, I'd do a better job organizing your things than you would."

"Do what you want," he replies rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I've been meaning to catch up with you for a while. We've both been busy lately. It's harder with you working. I can't imagine you expending energy to work, though. I guess I'll have to stop by the convenience store sometime."

"Don't come," Aomine says automatically. "And don't blame everything on me, either. That new boyfriend of yours takes up a lot of your time."

Momoi flushes. "Yeah, that's the way relationships are."

Aomine's brows furrow, and his gaze darkens at her words.

She instantly understands his reactions. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. But I guess now that I have, how are things between you and Ki-chan?" she asks.

"They are what they are," Aomine answers unable to meet his friend's eyes. "No more different than before."

"So he's still being spotted with the Brazilian model and the American singer?" she offers.

"Those would be the ones," Aomine says trying to keep his face neutral.

"Dai-chan," Momoi murmurs hurrying to his side and wrapping her arms around him. "If you don't like seeing him with others, why don't you just tell him?"

"It's honestly not worth it," he answers disengaging himself from his friend's embrace.

"I can tell that it bothers you. Every time he's spotted with one of these girls, your mood grows sour – more so than normal."

"Of course I don't like seeing Ryouta with other people. However, we have an understanding," Aomine says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks sounding truly puzzled.

"It's all for show, these so-called dates. They've been arranged by management trying to capitalize on publicity," he explains.

"So nothing's actually going on with Ki-chan and these girls," she says with a sigh of relief.

"Nothing, so he says," Aomine confirms.

"And you believe him?"

"Don't I kind of have to? Aren't relationships about sacrifice and having faith?"

Momoi arches an eyebrow. "I think relationships are more about compromise than sacrifice. Of course faith is important, too. I mean, if you've discussed this situation with Ki-chan, then it's better that you trust him to stick to your agreement." She pauses before prodding a bit further. "You're okay with the deal you and Ki-chan have regarding these staged dates, right?"

"Yes," Aomine answers with enough conviction that he almost fools himself.

Momoi eyes him thoughtfully through narrowed eyes, and then changes the subject. "Speaking of Ki-chan, he's coming to visit, soon, right?

Relieved at the turn of conversation, the tension drains from Aomine's body. "Yeah," he replies, a smile ghosting his lips.

"And the real reason you want your own place this summer becomes clear," she says a giggle slipping out.

He throws a near-by pillow at her; however this action only intensifies her mocking laughter.

* * *

Kise awakens with a sleepy yawn his first morning back in Japan. Turning over, his eyes focus on the welcome sight of Aomine resting next to him. After spending so many nights by himself, he vows never to take these small joys for granted.

'_I'm in Daiki's apartment, and I can reach out and touch him,'_ he realizes. Giddiness flutters through his system as he stretches an arm out toward the blue-haired boy. When his fingers brush softly against a warm shoulder, his pulse races.

"I'm awake, you moron," Aomine says. "So you can forget whatever sick fantasies you have of molesting me in my sleep."

"I – no, it's nothing like that," Kise protests feeling heat rush to his cheeks. What is it about Aomine that always catches him off-guard? Part of him hates the teasing, while another part loves the constant challenge. Pouting, the blond pulls away.

"Hey, get back here," Aomine responds immediately. With a fluid motion, Aomine pulls Kise into his arms.

The blond nestles closer into his boyfriend's arms, his heart jack-hammering. Only Aomine can illicit this response from him, and he revels in the warm, excited sensation.

When Aomine's lips touch his throat, he murmurs, "Daiki." Soon he's caught up in a flurry of hungry kisses given with such intense need that he's sure his lips will bruise.

After he manages to pull away for a quick breath, he laughingly asks, "Where are you getting all this energy from? Aren't you still exhausted from last night?"

The sight of Aomine's smoldering, blue eyes causes Kise's throat to go paper dry. "I guess not," he says weakly, answering his own question.

"Our time together is precious."

The words that leave Aomine's mouth fill Kise with a happy glow. The instances of Aomine's sweetness are few and far between, making them mean so much more. With his boyfriend's intense, yearning gaze on him, heat rushes through his body. Kise surrenders to desire and pulls the other boy close, his mouth falling open with a soft moan as Aomine's fingers curl around his hardening length.

* * *

Kise realizes that he has fallen asleep once more when he awakens to Aomine sitting up. With a lazy groan, he protests the movement by reaching for his boyfriend, his hand making contact with Aomine's forearm. "Don't go."

The blue-haired boy disengages himself from the blond's grip and laughingly says, "As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, I'm _hungry._"

"Your own fault," Kise mumbles. "You wouldn't be so worn out if…" His sentence trails off as a flush creeps up his neck.

"If you weren't so damn sexy," Aomine finishes flatly.

"I know I'm damn sexy, but you've got to learn some restraint," Kise whines. "My body hurts, and it's your fault."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night or this morning," Aomine counters his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Daaiiiiiiki," Kise groans, squeezing his eyes shut in exasperation. When he feels the gentle pressure of Aomine's lips against the top of his head, all traces of annoyance leave Kise's system.

"I'm going to clean up and go get some food. You can lounge around until I get back. Is there anything you'd like?"

"The royal treatment, eh?" Kise asks a smile quirking his lips. He thinks about the neighborhood and Aomine's budget and says, "CoCo Ichi is fine. I haven't had curry in a while. Extra rice and—"

"I know how you like it," the blue haired boy interrupts.

"M'kay," Kise slurs allowing his body to melt back into the sheets.

After Aomine leaves, Kise forces himself to get up and walks gingerly to the bathroom. He loves the fact that his boyfriend has his own place, so they can stop worrying about being careful. However, the one thing he hates about the tiny apartment is the bathroom.

'_This shower will never fit two people,_' he thinks sadly, surveying the small space and turning on the water.

With the warm spray hitting his body, he allows the ritual of cleaning to refresh him. Once properly dressed, Kise gleefully takes the opportunity to snoop around Aomine's home.

'_This apartment can't be more than 40 square meters,' _the blond thinks eyeing the place thoughtfully. The bathroom and kitchen reveal nothing out of the ordinary for a college student. However, the thin, tall bookshelf nestled between a wall and Aomine's desk piques his curiosity.

The upper shelves hold a clutter of text books and unorganized papers from classes, and the lower shelves are lined with gravure model photo books. '_Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Mai-chan,'_ Kise pouts running an index finger across multiple spines. '_Why is she everywhere, while I'm nowhere to be found?'_ He idly pulls one of the offending books off of the shelves and thumbs through it.

'_I'm just as attractive as she is,'_ Kise thinks sourly, a pang of jealousy stabbing his heart. As if possessed, he systematically pulls out the next book in the series, flipping through it, before continuing down the row. Halfway through his rampage, the remaining books topple down to reveal magazines stacked flat against the back of the shelf. Seeing an image of himself smiling back at him takes his breath away.

'_I'm here,'_ he realizes. '_Even if it's not out in the open, I'm here in his home and in his heart.'_ Relief courses through him, and he eagerly searches the remaining filled shelves for hidden surprises.

Besides his official photo books, Aomine also owns a haphazard collection of recently published magazines he has appeared in. His memory failing him, Kise opens one of the publications to the pertinent pages to recall the contents. This particular magazine has captured him escorting another model to a New York City charity event – one of those publicity stunts his agency arranged. Kise's heart plummets upon seeing that the other model's image has been torn from the page.

'_Oh, Daiki,'_ he thinks, his heart squeezing uncomfortably in his chest. '_I explained that these girls mean nothing to me. I thought you understood."_

The guilt that fills Kise manifests itself as moisture that pours out of his eyes. '_If these staged dates bother him so much, why hasn't he said anything? Why doesn't he think he can be honest with me? Is our communication failing already? What should I do? Should I confront him? Or, should I wait until he's ready to talk about it?'_ Looking at the clock, Kise realizes he has no time for tears, and he quickly puts the books back into their original places. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, he forces a smile on his face when he hears the front door open.

"Welcome back, Daiki," he greets enthusiastically taking the bags from Aomine's overloaded hands. "Eh? What's in here? You went to the convenience store, too?"

"Didn't you say you had a shoot coming out in a magazine today, idiot?"

"You bought it?" Kise asks pleased. Then, he tries to bait his boyfriend. "I'm surprised. I mostly see Mai-chan here. It's depressing as hell. I was about to take all of her photo books and throw them in the trash."

"You didn't actually touch anything?" Aomine asks with a guarded look.

Kise pauses eying his boyfriend carefully in order to properly read the reaction. Although most people tell him his good looks are his best asset, Kise disagrees. He would not have been able to capitalize on his appearance without his ability to understand other people.

'_He needs to be the one to bring up his displeasure regarding my public appearances with these other girls,'_ Kise discerns. '_If I push him with information I found while snooping, we'll just end up fighting.'_ Although he knows he can't voice his concerns directly, he thinks of ways to prod his boyfriend into a conversation that would have the other boy opening up.

As the couple settles down with their food, Kise starts chatting about a new topic. "So, be honest, how often do you have CoCo Ichi?"

"It's convenient, quick, and relatively inexpensive," Aomine answers between bites. "I don't really cook, so groceries beyond basics are lost on me."

"Well, that explains why you have no groceries, but it doesn't explain _that._" Kise eyes the dishes piled in the sink distastefully. "How can you not cook _and _have a sink full of dirty dishes? It makes no sense. And, why don't any of your plates match? How can you not have a set of decent flatware? And why are you using a rice cooker that looks like it was made in the 1970s?"

"Complain, complain, complain," Aomine mutters. "I took a few necessities from my parents, you know, old stuff they weren't using. I'm just a college student. You can't expect me to have, need, or want those types of luxury items you mentioned."

Kise lets out an exasperated groan, continues eating, and casually begins flipping through the magazine with his latest photo shoot. "Ah," he says dropping his chopsticks. "I remember this shot." Brandishing the opened page with a dramatic flourish, he asks, "Don't I look cool?"

Aomine snorts in response. "Don't you ever get tired of looking at yourself?"

"But I look awesome in these pictures," Kise protests.

"I think you look pretty awesome right now," Aomine comments with a shrug.

Kise finally finds the appropriate moment to steer the conversation towards insecurities in general, hoping that sharing one of his will encourage his boyfriend to do the same. "It's not always going to be this way."

"What do you mean by that?" Aomine asks puzzled.

"Don't you ever think about the future?" Kise questions.

"Sure," Aomine answers. "Basketball is my future."

The blond sighs heavily. "After that, you know when youth slips away."

"Why are you being weird, Ryouta?"

"I just wonder if the public will still love me…when I turn thirty."

"Thirty?" Aomine echoes with a confused look on his face. "That's oddly specific."

"Not really," Kise says his lips turning downward. Lowering his voice to build a mood of intimacy, he confides, "It's my scary age. Modeling centers around youth. Who's going to want me when I'm thirty and my best years are behind me?"

"You'll find something else to do," Aomine says. "You're good at adapting." After a pause, he adds, "You aren't still thinking about becoming a pilot, are you?"

"Of course I am. It's a childhood dream! Traveling the world sounds adventurous."

The tanned man waves a hand dismissively. "It's not for you. Give it up."

"What do you mean by that?" Kise asks offended.

"Do you know how much radiation you'd expose yourself to as a pilot? Take that career path, and you can kiss that pretty skin of yours goodbye."

"That's so mean," Kise accuses, his lower lip jutting out in a familiar pout. "You've dashed my back-up career plan."

"Sports announcing or hosting a show, those would be things more up your alley. And those are things you can do even after you're thirty. So don't wax dramatic about everything ending for you once you turn thirty."

The blond gives his boyfriend a watery smile and tries to coax honesty out of Aomine. "It's just one of those things that worry me, you know? I'm sure you have things that you're insecure about, too."

All traces of softness leave Aomine's eyes. "Nope," he says.

Kise frowns, disappointed at the absence of the other boy's candor.

Aomine, misunderstanding Kise's dejected look, says, "Hey, Ryouta. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful at thirty."

The reassurance causes Kise's heart to swell with emotion. With a tiny smile crossing his lips, he requests, "Will you tell me that then?"

"What, when?" Aomine asks poking fun at the vague terms.

Kise pleads, "Will you tell me that I'm beautiful when I turn thirty?"

"Okay, if that's what you want," Aomine responds rolling his eyes.

"Promise me."

With an exasperated sigh, Aomine grumbles, "Fine, I promise."

Although their conversation doesn't play out manner Kise planned, he accepts Aomine's expression of affection. Soothed by his boyfriend's words, he thinks, _'Strength and love exist at the core of our relationship, so we'll be fine.'_ Deep down inside, he wonders if he's only trying to convince himself.

**Author's Note: **So, I think I must have been in the mood for curry when I initially wrote this chapter. =p I hope things aren't moving too slowly. They're both trying their best, but fractures exist… This chapter approximately marks the one year point of Aomine and Kise's separation in fic world. I can't believe I'm at this point already! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	11. Careless Words

**Chapter 11: Careless Words**

When Kise returns to America, Aomine notices that the other boy becomes much busier than he was during the previous year. The number of text correspondences between the two of them decreases, and their conversations shorten in length.

However, Aomine uses this opportunity to dedicate himself to basketball a bit more and to pick up hours at his part time job. Being busier and having more money helps him transition with Kise's departure this time.

One morning in early October, while Aomine talks with Kise via one of their normally scheduled video chat times, he realizes how truly tired his boyfriend looks.

"Hey," he comments sharply. "Are you sleeping and eating okay? You look really worn out. What gives?"

Trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, Kise replies, "School is what gives. When I returned mid-summer, I only had my job to worry about. Now, I'm trying to schedule shoots, interviews, and events around classes and basketball practice. I wish I had more than twenty-four hours in a day."

"Can't you take it easier?" Aomine asks, worried.

"Nope. If I don't take advantage of opportunities while others are interested, my popularity will decrease. It's kind of one of those things that feeds on itself. And I am doing well. I sent you and the rest of the Teikou guys the picture of me next to my billboard. It's great, right?"

"Why would someone pay you to do an ad for sunglasses?" Aomine mutters. "Your eyes are one of your best features."

"Hmmmmm? I didn't know you thought that." Kise smiles sweetly, before baiting Aomine. 'You said one of my best features, what do you think is my best feature?"

"Your ass," Aomine answers without hesitation.

"I had a feeling you would say that," the blond responds ruefully with a shake of his head.

"I'm a simple man," Aomine responds with a shrug.

"Enough about me," Kise says. "How are you doing? You're not working too many hours at the convenience store are you?"

"Enough to earn what I need and to save a little."

"That's good," Kise praises with another yawn. "Maybe someday you'll be able to visit me, here."

Aomine, startled by the suggestion, hesitates before saying, "I've never thought of that."

"Not that important. Travel kind of sucks, and I'm more used to it than you," Kise responds. "Now, tell me about your day."

"It is important," Aomine says. In front of him, the blond blinks blearily and waves a hand dismissively. "I guess we can talk about it more later," Aomine relents. "So you wanted to know about my day? Actually, I had an interesting shift at the store. I caught a couple of high school kids trying to steal melon bread. It was so obvious, too. I knew they were up to no good from the moment they walked in. They sort of walked around the store a few times. The loitering was so suspicious. I stopped them at the door and—"

A dull thud interrupts Aomine's story, and when he focuses on the screen again, he sees Kise rubbing his forehead looking aggrieved.

"Did you just fall asleep in the middle of our conversation?" Aomine asks incredulously.

"I'm really sorry, Daiki," Kise groans. "I've been up since 3 a.m. I had a shoot before classes, then basketball practice after that, and then an interview after that. I think I may have hit my limit today." He shoots a sad, apologetic look.

Although sympathetic that Kise has worked himself to exhaustion, Aomine can't help but feel annoyed. Clicking his tongue, he complains, "Man, I take my eyes off you for one minute, and you're already flaking out on me."

"I'm really sorry," Kise repeats head bowed. When the blond looks up again, his eyes are filled with unshed tears. "I feel awful. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

When Kise's bottom lip starts to tremble, Aomine interrupts to comfort his boyfriend. "It's fine. We'll talk more when you have down time. Ryouta, you'd better take care of yourself."

Kise flashes one more bright smile. "You're being nice, Daiki, and I appreciate it. Love you, gooooooooood night."

"Love you, too, idiot." They disconnect from one another.

Aomine hopes that this busy period will end for his boyfriend in the next couple of months, so that their contact with one another can improve. (It doesn't, and he picks up more shifts at the convenience store and begins dedicating his spare time to basketball, even more so than before, to compensate.)

* * *

When Kise heads back to Japan for Christmas this year, his time is limited. While on a Narita Express train headed to Tokyo Station (and the location of his hotel), Kise pulls out his cell phone and prepares a message Aomine.

_You said to let you know my schedule as soon as possible. Here goes. On December 23, I have a photo-shoot scheduled at 8 a.m., but I have to be there at 6 a.m. for hair and make-up. After that I have a fan-club meet and greet event starting at 3 p.m. I promised my family I'd spend Christmas Eve with them. Christmas day belongs to you. On the 26__th__, I have lunch plans with the guys from Kaijou, and then dinner plans with you and the rest of the Teikou team. I'm reserving the 27__th__ for you, too. I'm getting breakfast with my old manager and stylist on the 28__th__, and then I head back to New York. I need to be there for a New Year's Event. I'll get in contact with you on Christmas to finalize meet-up plans. _

'_Four and a half days before I have to get back on a plane,'_ Kise thinks miserably. The length of his trip seems so short, especially when taking the long flights into account. Although grateful that he has work lined up, he's exhausted and a bit worried that Aomine will gripe about his busy schedule.

'_Daiki has been struggling with me being practically unavailable.'_ Kise acknowledges this fact for the first time. '_What can I do for him?'_ These thoughts haunt him as he poses and smiles charmingly through December 23 and while he exchanges gifts with family members on the December 24. When Christmas day rolls around, Kise hasn't quite figured out a solution to his question and decides to let his time with Aomine play out naturally.

Kise leaves (as early as his family will let him) on Christmas day for Aomine's apartment. Once there, he dials the code to Aomine's room.

"Ryouta?" Kise hears crackling through the intercom.

"It's me, Daiki. Hurry up, and let me in. It's cold."

The door buzzes, and Kise heads to Aomine's room, his insides practically bursting to see his boyfriend. When Aomine's door yawns open in front of him, Kise allows his overnight bag to drop to the floor and extends his arms for a hug. However, Aomine tugs him in by the collar, shuts the door behind them, and crushes their lips together even before the blond has a chance to take off his shoes.

Kise adapts allowing his boyfriend to press him against the door. He feels the other boy's eager hands working to rid him of his winter coat. The hunger behind Aomine's kiss has his head swimming and his insides churning with desire.

'_Any more of this, and I may just melt into a puddle on the floor,'_ he thinks, reaching out and using Aomine's shoulders as support for his shaky legs.

"Best greeting ever," Kise manages through ragged breaths, when the couple finally breaks apart.

"Hell yeah," Aomine says echoing the sentiment.

"I thought we were going to have a sweet reunion, hug, eat, and catch up. Now that's shot to shit."

Aomine quirks an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

The question sounds innocent, but the look in Aomine's eyes, as if he wants to devour Kise whole, sends a shiver down the blond's spine. Memories of Aomine's touch run rampant in Kise's mind: the feel of Aomine's muscled body pressed against his, the feel of those tanned fingers tortuous on his skin, and feel of heated flesh buried deep inside him. He shoots Aomine his best sultry look in hopes of encouraging the other boy.

"You are so fucking sexy," Aomine breathes pulling the blond to him once more until they are little more than a tangle of entwined limbs. The couple manages to stumble the short distance to the bed. Once clothing is discarded, they have heated, passionate sex, until both are satiated.

The rest of Christmas day passes pleasantly putting Kise in good spirits. Just being close to one another allows the couple to reconnect on a fundamental level.

When Aomine pulls out containers of prepared food from his tiny fridge and pops them in the microwave, Kise claps his hands together blithely. "This year you remembered that most restaurants are closed Christmas day!'

With a sour expression, Aomine says, "Of course I remember. Last year was enough warning. You turn into a whiny, petulant child when you're hungry."

"Hey, nobody likes being hungry," Kise protests. "And, just for the record, this isn't your cooking is it?"

"No," Aomine retorts. "I'm trying to be nice here, not subject you to my first attempts to cook."

"So it's not from Momoicchi either?"

"That'd just be cruel. If you must know, I bribed Kagami to make stuff."

"Bribed? How?" Kise asks, curious.

Aomine shoots him a flat look. "You'd rather not know."

"Okay," Kise concedes traces of laughter on his lips.

The light-hearted mood continues until nighttime leaving Kise in awe at how when they're together nothing seems awkward. Everything feels comfortable and right. The following evening, when the couple meets up with the rest of their middle school basketball teammates, Aomine appears to be in an especially good mood, engaging the others in conversation. Kise notices how his boyfriend's behavior seems to bring forth a collective sense relief from the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

This aura of blissful calm dissipates on the last full day of Kise's visit. During dinner, which the couple enjoys in Aomine's cozy home, Aomine asks, "So, when is the next time you're coming home?"

Kise freezes, unsure of what to say. If things keep on going well for him, he would potentially be bouncing from job to job in the summer. Preliminary plans already place him in Europe for a few weeks. With a heavy sigh, Kise admits, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Aomine repeats, tone sharp. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Kise cringes at the harshness in his boyfriend's voice. "It means that I'm busy, and I just don't know what my schedule will be for the next few months. I don't want to make promises I can't keep." When he meets Aomine's gaze, he sees darkness brewing in those deep, cobalt eyes.

'_This is it, isn't it?'_ Kise thinks. '_The conversation we should have had months ago, where Daiki finally tells me what's bothering him. I might as well get it over with.'_

After taking a deep breath, Kise prods, "Is there something else you want to say?"

A dangerous light flickers in stormy eyes. "I've only seen you three times in the last year and a half, and you've been distant lately."

Kise averts his gaze. "That certainly is the truth, but I'm not trying to be distant. I'm busy."

"I know that," Aomine responds. "But, I still miss you when you're gone. Isn't that natural? Do you miss me at all?"

Surprised, Kise's attention snaps to his boyfriend. _'I chased you for years from middle school to high school trying to win your affection. I can't count how many nights I cried myself to sleep thinking I didn't stand a chance. I don't remember how many times I thought my heart would shatter during those days, because I was convinced you'd never see me as anything but an unworthy, stupid boy. I never imagined that you would come to feel so strongly about me. And because I know what it's like, and because I'm just as in love, I want do right by you, Daiki. The only thing I can think to do is to build distance between the two of us, so you can get used to it. This way, our time apart won't hurt as much. It'll be better for the long run, even if it doesn't seem like it now.'_

A sad smile curling his lips, Kise replies, "Of course I miss you. But it's just hard, since I'm no longer here." He lowers his head, his gaze trained on his food as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen. When he speaks again, his voice is no more than a strangled whisper, "Maybe we should stop seeing each other exclusively."

Aomine doesn't respond, but Kise feels the unhappy energy radiating next to him. "Daiki, please say something."

"If you're going to break up with me, then the least you can do is look at me," the other boy commands in a voice tight with emotion.

Kise shifts his gaze, guilt filling the pit of his stomach when he takes in Aomine's expression – halfway between pissed-off and melancholy. Trying to clarify his position, he says, "I'm not trying to break up with you; I'm just being realistic. Our current relationship isn't working for you. It's my fault, and I'm sorry." Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tries to prevent the tears from surfacing.

"I don't want your apology!" Aomine explodes slamming his fist against the table.

Kise jumps at the sound and tries to get his point across once more. "'I'm just trying to say that it may be the best for us to agree not to date each other exclusively. It's okay to be together when we're near one other, but it may be a good idea to date people who are more available. I think it'd just lessen the burden."

"Burden," Aomine repeats the word dangerously, his eyes narrowing and brows drawing downwards. A dark aura envelops the blue-haired boy as he clenches his fists in anger, a fine tremor running through his arms. "You think I'm a burden?" Aomine spits out, the full extent of his fury focused on the blond.

Kise immediately regrets his careless words. "I misspoke," he tries to placate. "I should have never used the word burden. It's my mistake. I'm sorry."

"I already told you that I don't want your fucking apology," Aomine snarls. "You're so goddamn selfish, Ryouta. Everything has to be on your terms, doesn't it? You want to go on dates with other girls, and I'm supposed to be fine with that. You want to stop being exclusive, and I have no choice but to accept it. This isn't a relationship. This is bullshit!" He actually screams the last two sentences and sweeps his arm across the table, the motion sending his dinner flying.

With the sharp sound of ceramic cracking and chopsticks rattling against the wooden floor, Kise winces and instinctively raises his arms to protect his face. A pained look crosses Aomine's features at the blond's frightened reaction. The rage dissipates from Aomine's eyes, and Kise observes how incredibly young and tired his boyfriend looks.

Letting out a shaky breath, Aomine says, "My anger may have gotten the best of me, but I would never hit you. You can relax."

With that statement, the tension leaves Kise's body, and he allows himself to breathe regularly again. He tries to get Aomine to understand his position once more. Tentatively, he says, "Even though I'm no longer here, it doesn't mean that you can't be happy. I want you to be happy, and I'm sure you can find the right person here to do that. When that time comes, we can decide what to do about us."

"Ryouta, are you suggesting this because there's someone you want to see as well?"

'_No,' _Kise answers silently. But he knows that telling the other boy the truth would only be counterproductive, so he decides to deceive his boyfriend.

"Yes," Kise whispers burying his face in his hands (because he knows if Aomine can see his face, the other boy will be able to read through the lie).

Aomine doesn't speak. The silence drags for such a long time period that Kise can't help but look up. The broken look on his boyfriend's face causes his heart to constrict painfully. Unsure of what to do, Kise simply rests his head on the table and sobs while repeating the words he knows Aomine least wants to hear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

**Author's Note: **I'm sure everyone is just as excited as I am about season 2 of KuroBas starting! It made me want work on this fic at the right time, because I was starting to get a little intimidated at how long this will eventually be. (I have loose plans in my head, and we're really just getting started...) Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. (I think that fight has been a little overdue.) As always, feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
